Ouran HighSchool HostClub- OkiOkiOki (Chap1)
by OkiNikazu
Summary: Oki Nikazu has been friends with Haruhi since birth, so she decided to transffer to Ouran Academy to surprise her friend. But when Oki meets the host club, things get a bit complicated... READ TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS! (*cough* *cough* Oki also has a butler named Sebastian... TEE HEE)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-**

I peered through the door of music room number three.

'Silent... like a ninja... I can't let them see me... not yet,' I thought. I QUIETLY (ish) opened the door a bit more.

'What... what are the doing?' I wondered. All of a sudden, out of no where, in front of the door I saw 4 legs.

"Who might this be Hikaru?" I heard a voice say. My heart started pumping in my chest.

'Don't move a muscle... maybe they don't see you...' I thought. I was wrong though, for they already saw me. The door in front of me opened completely, making me fall forward on my face.

"Owwww..." I moaned.

"Might you be a new visitor?" A new voice said. I looked up and saw multiple people before me. A blush appeared on my face.

"Visitor? Hehe ye- I mean no, I mean..." I stammered. I staggered back and covered my face.

"I CAN'T SEE YOU-YOU CAN'T SEE ME!" I yelled.

"Don't be embarrassed princess! Everyone is welcome here!" A tall blond (idiot) said. He put his hand under my chin and gently lifted my head. "Could you possibly, be here to see... me?" He asked, leaning closer to my face.

"In your dreams, Blondie," I said, slapping his face and pushing away from him. I heard two voices snicker. I looked behind Blondie and saw two identical people.

'Holy sh*t. CLONES!' I thought.

"I'm here to see Haruhi," I said, pointing at the short brunet who was helping Blondie up.

"Me?" Haruhi asked, dropping Blondie and walking over to me.

"Just because I got a bit taller, and cut my extremely long hair to shoulder length, doesn't mean you have to go and forget about me!" I said, ruffling Haruhi's hair.

"O-o-OKI!?" Haruhi yelled, grabbing my shoulders.

"Long time no see, sis," I said hugging my friend.

"SIS!?" The other 6 people in the room said.

"Guys, meet Oki Nikazu. I've known her since birth, and have been friends with her LITERALLY forever. So she calls me sis all the time," Haruhi explained.

"Yep yep!" I said, nodding my head in aggrement.

"But... what are you doing here!?" Haruhi asked, shaking my shoulders.

"I told you I was transferring schools!" I answered.

"YOU DIDN'T SAY HERE!" She yelled.

"Oops... did I leave that part out...?" I asked nervously. She furiously shook her head up and down.

"So your the famous Oki Nikazu," The clones said, all of a sudden at my side. The one with hair parted to the right put his arm around my waist, followed by the clone who's hair was parted to the left.

"Haruhi told you about me?" I asked in awe.

"Pshh... yeah," The right parted clone said.

"No..." The left parted clone admitted, looking down at the ground.

"We just wanted to make you feel welcome!" They said at the same time, wavy smiles plastered on their faces. I laughed and walked over to my friend.

"Thanks for telling them so much about me, SIS," I said, laughing.

"Hehehe..." Haruhi chuckled nervously. "But in all honesty Oki," Haruhi put her hand on my shoulder. "I can't believe your dad actually managed to make you wear that dress as a uniform! I've never seen you in a dress!" She started laughing. My eye started twitching.

"Shut... up... Haruhi..." I said, unintentionally making her and the twins laugh even more then they we're already.

"OKI-CHAN!" A small voice said. I turned around right when a small boy glomped my to the ground. "Do you want to have cake with me and Usa-Chan!?"

"I'd rather you get off me first..." I said. He was incredibly strong for a small kid, holding me to the ground and all. His weight was lifted off me when a tall, expressionless, black haired guy lifted him off.

"It's not polite to glomp strangers," The tall guy said, STILL expressionless.

'I never met someone who could say GLOMP without laughing or smiling...' I thought.

"Sorry Takeshi..." The small boy said. When the tall guy put him down, he ran back over to me.

"This is Usa-Chan!" The boy said, shoving a cute bunny in front of my face. "Isn't he cute!?"

"He's friking adorable," I said blushing and patting the small bunny's head.

"So much for a tough first impression!" Haruhi said, laughing even MORE!

"Shut up sis!" I yelled at her, still blushing. "You know I like cute things at times..."

"Oki Nikazu. Daughter of Midori Nikazu and Bokuyo Nikazu," A guy with glasses said, looking at his laptop screen. "Bokuyo works at a recording studio for musical geniuses, and Midori Nikazu works at a famous sushi bar in Alabama, called..."

"Alabama's Famous Sushi Bar of Dining," I said. "The boss wasn't that creative when it came to names..." I sighed but then looked at the glasses guy. "Are you some sort of stalker?"

"Its for business reasons..." He said, eye twitching behind his glasses. "And I would prefer it if you were to call me Kyoya!" I walked away from Kyoya backwards, and towards Haruhi. I grabbed her shoulder and pulled her into a large walk-in closet.

"Excuse us for one moment, please," I said, closing the closet's door.

"YOU HAVE THE WIERDEST FRIENDS EVER!" I yelled with a laugh.

"You should fit in great then!" Sis said with a giggle. After a bit of talking, a little bit of arguing, talking about family and letting go,and a bit of crying, Haruhi opened the closets door. She unintentionally whacked down the clones and Blondie, who were pressing their ears to the door to listen. I put my hair in front of my eyes, covering my face... it was pretty obvious I was the one who was crying...

"Oki?" Hikaru asked.

"Are you okay?" Kaoru asked. After a few seconds I moved my hair out of my face and furiously wiped my eyes.

"I'm fine...nothing your need to worry about!" I answered with a smile.

**Kaoru's POV:**

"I'm fine...nothing your need to worry about!" Oki answered with a smile... a fake fake smile. I didn't believe her though. Both me and Hikaru knew something was wrong with her. But I decided to let her say shes fine, since she was probably under a lot of pressure since it was her first day of school...

Other then that lie, this girl was very interesting and different. One reason, she slapped Tamaki when he flirted with her, unlike most girls, who just drool over him. And she didn't check her makeup when she saw us... in fact I dont think she was wearing makeup at all... and if she wasn't she shouldn't... she looked...

* * *

**End of chapter one! If you haven't noticed, Oki and Kaoru is the main shipping in this story... or are they? Stay tuned, and continue reading the 'OkiOkiOki!' series to see what happens! w**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-**

**The next day at Ouran Academy...**

"HARUHI!" I yelled, running into Music Room #3.

"What!?" She yelled when I got to her. I grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her back and forth... which was difficult since she was in a booth.

"I CANT TAKE THIS UNIFORM!" I yelled tugging at the ugly yellow dress on my body. "WHY DON'T YOU HAVE TO WEAR ONE!? YOUR A-"

"A boy! Pshhh," Haruhi said, giving me a look that said 'shut up NOW!'

"What? But your a-" I was cut off by the clones lifting me off the ground and carrying me away from Haruhi.

**Moments of explaining later...**

"Hey bro..." I said awkwardly, walking back over to Haruhi.

"Haruhi... who's this?" A voice said. I turned my head and saw 2 girls sitting at the table with her.

'When did they get there...?' I wondered.

"This is my best friend, Oki. I've known her since birth, because our parents were really close!" Haruhi explained.

"You two must of been really close too!" One of the girls said.

'Time to have some fun...' I thought with a smirk.

"Oh yeah, we've been friends FOREVER!" I said, still smirking. Haruhi shot me a glare that said 'Don't you DARE say anything embarrassing!' I put my arm around her neck.

"I remember when we used to take baths together. You used to play with your little ducky all the time!" I said.

"Oki..." Haruhi said, embarrassed. The girls at the table started giggling.

"Well I better leave you 3 to your business," I said walking away. "Enjoy yourselves!" I walked over to one of the empty booths and sat down. I looked around the room and watched everyone work. I saw a few girls wave at me, but no one actually said anything. I was starting to get bored, until I saw Tamaki get up and leave the table he was sitting at. The girls he was talking to turned to each other and started talking. I stood up and patted my pockets.

'All right! My prank hot sauce bottle!' I thought, taking out a plastic bag labeled 'Prank Materials' . I opened it and took out a small bottle of hot sauce, putting the bag back in my pocket. I sneaked over to the table Tamaki was sitting at. I opened the hot sauce and pored about half inside his tea cup.

'Score!' I thought, scurrying back to my seat. I watched as Tamaki sat back down to his seat and placed his tea cup to his lips.

"YAK!" He yelled after he took a sip. He stood up and threw the cup at the table. "HOT!" I couldn't help but fall over on the ground, laughing. I grabbed my stomach and laughed harder. The clones looked at me, and then at Tamaki. And then at me again. Figuring out what happened, they joined in the laughter of their friend's pain.

"Oki!" Haruhi said, stomping up to me and slapping my shoulder.

"What?" I asked. "This is funny!" I pointed at Tamaki who was pulling at his tongue and was rolling around on the ground. She slightly giggled but then stopped herself.

"Just don't do it again, okay?" She begged, returning to her table.

"It wouldn't be as funny the first time," I mumbled to myself, smirking.

"She got you good boss," Hikaru said, handing Tamaki a glass of water.

"Thanks," Tamaki said, taking the water and shooting me a death glare.

"Anytime boss," Hikaru said, smirking. Lucky for him, Tamaki didn't see the smirk. Tamaki quickly chugged the glass of water, but then almost one microsecond after spit it out.

"Wh-what did you do to it!?" Tamaki yelled at Hikaru.

"Salt... LOTS of salt," Kaoru said with a laugh.

"All three of you guys are... your little devils!" Tamaki said, sighing and walking away. The twins walked over to me, giving me high fives.

"Hey Oki... how would you like to help me and Kaoru prank one of our teachers?" Hikaru asked me.

"Whats in it for me?" I asked, half joking and half serious.

"Well... one of our maids taught us how to work with clothing..." Kaoru started.

"We could get your school uniform more to your liking," The twins said at the same time. I turned and grabbed the twin who closest to me by the collar. The twin who was closest was Kaoru.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" I yelled, shaking Kaoru back and forth.

"Yes and umm, Oki?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Could you put me down?" He asked.

"Bleh!" I said, my face turning bright red. "Sorry!" I said letting go of Kaoru.

"It's fine," He said with a nervous chuckle.

"So whats the prank going to be?" I asked.

"Well I was thinking *whisper whisper* and then maybe *whisper*," Hikaru explained.

"Are we actually gonna do that?" I asked with a giggle.

"Sure! Why not!?" Hikaru said.

"Unless your... CHICKEN!" The clones taunted at the same times, making chicken wings with their arms.

"No way! LETS DO THIS!" I yelled, stomping out the door.

"Oki! Wait!" Hikaru yelled.

"Yeah?" I asked, stomping back in the room.

"We don't have any supplies to do the prank," He explained.

"Lets go to the store then!" I said triumphantly, fist pumping and stomping out of the room again. The clones exchanged glances but followed me out the door.

* * *

**And that's the end of of chapter 2! HOPE YOU ENJOYED!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-**

"WHO DID THIS!?" The teacher yelled furiously, pounding his fists on his desk. "WHO BROUGHT THIS DONKEY IN HERE!"

**Flash back to a few hours ago...**

_"GET IN HERE!" Hikaru yelled._

_"Don't be mean to the donkey!" I yelled at him. I turned back to the blank dog collar with a tag on it in front of me._

_'Donkey 4 u!' I wrote on it with a sharpie._

_"Where did you even get a donkey?" I asked the clones, who were in the middle of shoving a small donkey through the door._

_"We know a guy," Kaoru answered._

_"My friends who know a guy who can get a donkey like THAT," I said snapping my fingers. "Never been able to say THAT before!" I laughed._

_"When it comes to pranks, we're you guys!" Hikaru bragged. _

_"You guys better keep out your part of the deal, and fix my uniform," I snapped at them._

_"We will, we will," The clones reassured me at the same time, finally getting the small donkey through the door way._

_"You better!" I said, putting my arms around their necks and ruffling their hair. I didn't notice, but Kaoru ended up blushing. Unfortunately, Hikaru saw his blush, but he decided to talk to his brother about it later... _

_I put the collar around the donkey and put a leash on him, then tied the leash to the teacher's desk. _

_"This is a GREAT prank!" I said with a smirk. "I cant wait to see the teacher's expression!"  
_

**Flash back over...**

"WHO BROUGHT THIS DONKEY IN HERE!?" The teacher yelled. The twins and I were fighting against our will, holding our stomachs and trying not to fall on the ground and roll around laughing.

"WAS IT YOU!?" The teacher yelled, pointing at Hikaru.

"No!" He lied. He made a fake facial expression that made him look hurt and offended. The teacher was either stupid or gullible, because he just sighed and walked back to his desk.

"Fine," He said. "If no one wants to admit what they did, then you ALL have to do a 10 page essay and a diagram on the human brain as homework!"

"WHAT!?" Everyone in the class yelled.

"If someone wants to pull a prank, and wont admit it, then EVERYONE gets punished!" The teacher snapped. He smirked at the class' disappointment. "If you want it done by time, I SUGGEST YOU GET WORKING!" The clones, Haruhi, and I moved our desks together to form a group.

"A donkey? REALLY!?" Haruhi asked.

"SHH!" We told her, all 6 hands covering her mouth.

"Sorry," She said when we un-covered her mouth. "But did you guys have to go that far? Now we're ALL in trouble!"

"Sorry sis! But they offered me a fix of uniform if I helped them with the prank!" I told her.

"Oki..." She sighed.

"NO GOOFING OFF!" The teacher yelled. We all quickly pulled out papers and pencils.

**After school, at the Hitachiin household...**

"WHOA!" I yelled when I saw their house. "You live here!?"

"Well... yeah!" Kaoru answered.

"We ARE rich, after all," Hikaru bragged.

"Yeah yeah," I said, rolling my eyes at them. The fact that they are rich showed just by the outside of their house. Their house was decorated beautiful lights that shine in different colors at night. The front lawn was HUGE! They had a person pond with a fountain in the middle of the pond, with two identical angels, who were back to back with their wings outstretched. **(There was more, but well... JUST USE YOUR IMAGINATION!)**

"Follow us to the changing room, where you can undress from the uniform and put something more comfortable on," The clones said at the same time.

"Okay," I said, following them into the big house. They led me down a large hall way, and showed me a room that said 'Changing Room'

"Woah!" I yelled as the twins pushed me into the changing room.

"Through the uniform over the door when your done getting undressed," Kaoru explained, closing the door completely. Inside the changing room, there were four dressers, one in each corner. I looked at the mirror closest to me and stared at me in disbelief.

"I look more hideous then I thought..." I said to myself. I sighed and started flashbacking,

**FlashBack...**

_"Mommy! Look at me!" 7 year old me yelled, running around and jumping around, with my old fashioned dress fluttering behind me._

_"Be careful sweetie! I don't want you to fall and hurt yourself!" My mom said._

_"Now relax Hun, she isn't gonna be a kid her whole life... let her enjoy herself!" My dad said._

_"But-" My mom started to say. _

_"Hun, she's FINE!" My dad said. _

_"You don't know that..." My mom complained. "Your such an idiot... but your MY idiot!"_

**FLASHBACK OVER...**

"Oki?" Hikaru asked.

"You okay in there?" Kaoru finished.

"Yeah... yeah I'm fine!" I said, shaking my head.

'Oki, stop thinking about those times! Those times are over!' I thought. I quickly took off my ugly uniform and threw it over the door. I wandered over to one of the dressers.

'What do we have here...' I wondered, searching through the clothes. 'Aha!' I pulled out a blue and black, long sleeve shirt, and a short sleeved black tee-shirt with a yellow star in the middle. I put the shirts on and grabbed a pair of baggy long pants. I wondered over to the accessory table and saw a cool light grey beanie hat. I put it on and exited the dressing room, only to be greeted by a maid.

"The young masters requested that I show you to the living room, right this way please!" The maid said. I followed her down another long hall towards a giant room **(imagine it. I don't want to explain EVERY room SO USE YOUR IMAGINATION!) **I sat down in a comfortable chair.

"Feel free to watch TV ma'am," The maid said, walking away.

'This is gonna take long...' I thought, cuddling a pillow.

"Oki..." A voice whispered. "Time to wake up!"

"Ughhh," I moaned. "5 more minutes dad!"

"I'm not your dad Oki!" The voice said. My eyes opened wide, but then turned back to normal.

"Oh hey Kaoru," I said when I saw the person who was hovering over me. "How long was I out?" I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"About 2 hours," Hikaru said, walking up behind me.

"Oh 2 hours..." I said sleepily, cuddling the pillow again. "Wait... 2 HOURS!?" I yelled, bolting up right. "WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME!?"

"We tried!" Hikaru said.

"But you said '5 more minutes'. If we would of known that '5 minutes' meant an hour, we would of poured water one you," Kaoru chuckled.

"Here's your NEW AND IMPROVED! uniform," Hikaru said, handing me a plastic bag.

"Thanks guys!" I said, high fiving them. I peeked into the bag.

"Well, we'll call you a ride to get you home," Hikaru said.

"Thanks guys...again!" I said smiling.

"Anything for a friend like you!" Kaoru said.

"Follow us," The clones said at the same time, showing me the way to the front of their house.

* * *

**Chapter 3 is DONE! I hope you enjoyed!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4-**

"Eww, what did she do to her uniform!?"

"It looks so weird!"

"Ugh, commoners these days!" Whispers like these and more filled the halls as I walked towards the host club.

"Woah! Oki!" Haruhi said when she saw me. "Nice uniform!"

"It's SO much more comfortable!" I said. The clones had kept their end of the deal, and fixed up my uniform. The added splashes of different colors on the yellow to make it look more cool. They fixed the shoulder pads, so it didn't poof so much. They also cut the sleeves, so they cut off a little above my elbows. The also cut the dress length, so it was exactly at my knees, instead of my ankles. Finally, they got rid of the stupid collar so I have room to move my neck and breath. The rest of the uniform, I did myself. I wore comfortable black knee-high socks with dark brown combat boots. And FINALLY! I wore the same light grey beanie hat that the clones loaned me. Ended up loving it!

"Oki-Chan! You look so cool and cute!" Honey said, running over to me and swinging on my arm.

"Thanks Honey-Senpai!" I said.

"So do ya like your knew uniform?" The twins asked, walking up to me.

"I think it turned out pretty good," Kaoru said. Hikaru nodded in agreement. "Nice hat by the way."

"It looks so cool, and I couldn't resist wearing it," I said with a laugh. "And the uniform is so comfortable!"

"What do you think Tama-Chan?" Honey asked, still holding onto my arm. I turned to face Tamaki, who was studying my new uniform. I was prepared to be attacked with insults, since we got off to a bad start, and I could tell he didn't like me all that much...

"Well... I can't say it doesn't look that good on you, because it does. But you are a lady, and should dress more like it. Your clothe aren't supposed to show your personality and attitude. You should of kept the original uniform, or at least more lady like," Tamaki asnwered. I glared at him darkly.

"First of all, I had my uniform changed because it was uncomfortable and ugly. And dont you DARE get my personality and attitude mixed up, because my attitude depends on YOU. And I MYSELF, think the clone's did a GREAT job on making it comfortable and cool!" I snapped at him. "But I guess you don't care, little McPerfect!" I groaned and stomped to a tabled. I sat down and started mumbling to myself.

The room was awkwardly quiet for a while, besides my quiet mumbling. Kaoru shot a death glare.

"Nice going, BOSS," He snapped at Tamaki. He walked over to my table and sat next to me on the booth.

"Hi," I said gloomy.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, JUST PEACHY!" I answered sarcastically, throwing my head back in despair.

"Don't play games with me Oki," Kaoru said seriously. "Just tell me."

"I'm not playing games!" I yelled at him. "I'm fine!" I put my head in my arms on the table. Kaoru decided that my answer was good enough for now, so he just rubbed my back, hoping to comfort me in my despair. He sighed. He didn't like it when I was sad, he wanted the old funny and happy Oki back!

I heard lots of commotion from where the other 6 people we're. I slightly turned my saw my new friends yelling at Tamaki, mostly Haruhi and Hikaru. I slightly smiled, seeing my friends try to help.

**Haruhi's POV:**

I turned my head and saw Oki talking to Kaoru.

'Wow...' I thought. 'Oki never really talks to anyone, besides me, after someone hurts her feelings. But she seems like shes doing great communicating with Kaoruds though...' Then I smirked. 'I see whats going on here...'

**End of Haruhi's POV-  
**

**Next day at Ouran Academy...**

I sat at an empty tab, slowly stirring my coffee with a straw. "Stupid Tamaki, idiot, jerk," I mumbled words like these and more.

"Excuse me ladies..." Haruhi said, standing up from the table of girls that she was sitting at. She walked into a large closet and started rummaging through a box. "Where did I put it...!?" She grabbed something and walked out.

"Aha!" She exclaimed, walking over to me. "Is this yours?"

"HOLY SH*T DUDE!" I yelled, grabbing the flute carrier out of her hands. But it wasn't just ANY flute, it was the flute I lost when I was younger. "WHERE DID YOU GET THIS!?" I stood up and hugged my friend.

"You left it at my house, the last time you were over!" Haruhi said, backing away from my glomp-hug. I stared at my flute carrier in disbelief. I slowly opened it up, and took out my old friend.

"MY FLUTE!" I yelled, jumping and running around.

"Calm down!" Haruhi said. "Your going to end up breaking it!"

"BUT!" I exclaimed.

"Unless..." Haruhi started. "EVERYONE! OKI IS GOING TO PLAY US A SONG! VIA FLUTE!"

"She is!?" Tamaki and I said at the same time.

"Yes, SHE IS!" Haruhi confirmed. My friend took my arm and pulled me towards the front of the room, where there we're no tables or chairs, and it was like a stage. Most of the people gathered around me, or just turned to face me from their seats.

"Good luck," Haruhi whispered, backing away and giving me space. I pulled my beautiful flute up to my lips and blew a simple note. The note's sound flew into my heart, making it skip a beat. I looked out into the crowd, then back at my flute. I closed my eyes, and started playing a song **( watch?v=ePz3QSfJiuc)**

As I blew into the instrument, the music flew into my heart, making me feel joyful, yet sad at the same time. My fingers gingerly and delicately moved around the flute, pressing the correct buttons softly. I took short breaths, only when necessary. It has been years since I've played the flute, AKA my favorite instrument. I was taught to play the flute by my mother... before she left.

'NO!' I yelled in my head. 'Don't think about those times! They... they are long gone now...' But it was to late. I already started thinking about when my mother left...

**FLASH BACK~**

_"Mommy?" Little me called out. I ran out the door, and stood on my patio. "Where are you going?" My mother walked down the drive way, luggage in arms. "Mommy?" I ran over to her, and tugged at the bottom of her shirt. She didn't turn around, but slapped my hand away from her with her arm. "MOMMY?" My mother continued walking down the drive way, and made it on the road. "MOMMY!" I yelled. I was about to run after her, but my dad grabbed me into his arms and lifted me off the ground. Tears we're flowing down my cheeks. "LET GO!" I tugged at my father's arms, but he refused to let go. "MOMMY!" My mother was now almost out of view... but I still saw her long, beautiful hair flowing in the wind. "DON'T GO!" I bit my father's arms, and he dropped me. I ran to the end of the drive way, but tripped over something and fell down. "MOMMY!" I yelled. I stood up, but realized I couldn't see my mother anymore. I watched the wind, blowing by uselessly. _

_'Come back...' I begged. 'Walk back down the road, and pick me up and twirl me around and hug me and kiss me and love_ me...' _I watched the wind... as it carried my mother away from me... 'Come... come back...'_

**Flash Back OVER~**

I blew softly into my flute, realizing my memory ended with me, crying on the driveway as tears rolled down my cheeks like a waterfall. My heart skipped a couple more beats, as I played my music.

'This is all i have left...' I thought. 'All i have is my music...'

My hand moved up and down, gracefully stopping to press the correct buttons on my flute. The only person I've ever had understand my music, after my Mother left me, was Haruhi. But then she moved... and I only saw her on holidays and birthdays... I needed someone who was always there. Someone to tell me it was okay to cry. Someone to tell me it was okay to have feelings.

'It's okay..." That's all I wanted someone to tell me. "It's okay, it's okay..."

I stopped playing the song, it ended. I opened my eyes and slowly lowered the flute away from my lips. Confused looks stared at me from the audience. But then Haruhi walked over to me.

"Oki..." She said, a crack in her voice, as if she was trying not to cry. She didn't succeed though. Because when she looked up at me, I saw that there was a million drops of tears in her eyes, flowing down her cheeks and hitting the floor.

"H-H-Haruhi!?" I exclaimed.

"Oki I never knew you felt this way!" She yelled, wrapping her arms around me into a hug. "I'm so sorry!"

"What do you mean?" I asked, returning the hug. I then saw Kaoru walk over to us. His hair was covering his face, so I couldn't see his expression.

"Kaoru?" I asked him. He walked over to me, and lightly brushed my cheek, making me blush. I put my thumb up to my other cheek, and was surprised to feel a wet substance. He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me and Haruhi in for a hug.

"Kaoru...?" I asked again.

"It's okay..." He said. "It's okay..." Those words did it for me. Tears sprung out of my eyes as fell to the ground.

**It's okay~**

* * *

**End of chapter 4... **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5-**

**3 days after the break down...**

"Kyouya!" I heard Tamaki yelled, running up to Kyouya. "I have an idea! To get more people to visit the host club!

"What?" Kyouya asked, not looking up from his laptop screen.

"What if we made a commercial?" Tamaki asked excitedly.

"Or a dance/music video!" The clones (who we're spying on the two) exclaimed, wearing sweatbands and doing a funky dance. I couldn't help but giggle at the f**ail movement that they called dancing.**

**"**Why are they trying to get more people to visit the host club?" I asked Haruhi, when she walked over by the table I was sitting at.

"Apparently a lot of people stopped coming," She answered, shrugging.

"Come on Haruhi, Oki!" The clones ordered, all of a sudden in front of us. Hikaru grabbed Haruhi's hand and Kaoru grabbed my hand as they pulled us away from the table and spun us REALLY FAST, like 20 times! When they let go of our hands, we we're to dizzy to control our movement, and crashed into each other, falling to the ground.

"Oww," We moaned at the same time. We looked at each other, after the room stopped spinning, and chuckled a couple time, but then started laughing extremely loud and rolled around on the ground.

"You guys are weird," Honey said, poking my shoulder when I stopped laughing and sat up.

"Shut up Honey-Senpai," I said with a smile, ruffling his hair.

"SH*T!" I yelled when I saw the clock. "I gotta go guys, CATCH YA LATER!" I quickly stood up, and tried to run towards the exit. Unfortunately for me, I was still quite dizzy and ended up crashing into the clones, knocking them down. "Sorry," I said, standing up and trying to keep balance. I slowly staggered towards the exit and managed to leave without falling over.

**Haruhi's POV:**

"So what kind of commercial should we shoot?" Tamaki asked.

"Dance/music..." The clones whispered, sneaking up behind Tamaki with their ridiculous sweat bands and outfits.

"No!" Tamaki snapped.

"I think a dance and music video would be great, Senpai!" I said. Tamaki turned to me.

"Then a dance and music video will be made!" He exclaimed, punching the air.

"Well for the music part... I know who we'll need..." I said.

**The outside of Oki's dad's recording studio...**

"The Nikazu Recording Studio?" Kaoru said, reading the sign on the outside of the building. "Why are we here?"

"If we're going to make a music video, we should get Oki to help us get someone who's a great singer," I explained. I pointed at the red light that was blinking. "Someone's recording right now, so we need to be quiet..."

**Oki's POV:**

"You ready Oki?" My friend said.

"Always am Akio!" I answered, catching the head set he tossed me.

"Good luck, Shrimp," Akio said, ruffling my hair. I didn't see it, but the 7 idiots I MEAN MY 7 FRIENDS! entered the recording building,and was watching me.

"Who's the ugly commoner?" Kaoru whispered to his brother, blushing.

"Probably her friend..." Hikaru whispered back. "NOW SHH!"

"Shut up Akio," I snapped, whacking his hand away and blushing. I shoved the headset on and stomped into the recording room, closing the door behind me.

"ALRIGHT!" Akio yelled. "Bad Apple. TAKE ONE!" He jumped into a chair, and pushed a bunch of buttons as the music started. **(Play the English version of Bad Apple on youtube)**

'Time to sing...!' I thought.

**_Ever on and on I continue circling  
With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony  
Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing  
And suddenly I see that I can't break free—  
I'm_**

_**Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity**_  
_**With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony**_  
_**To tell me who I am, who I was**_  
_**Uncertainty enveloping my mind**_  
_**Till I can't break free**_  
_**And**_

_**Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real**_  
_**But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel**_  
_**So I'm tired of all the pain, all the misery inside**_  
_**And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night**_  
_**You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go**_  
_**But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know**_  
_**If I make another move there'll be no more turning back**_  
_**Because everything will change and it all will fade to black**_  
_**Will tomorrow ever come? Will I make it through the night?**_  
_**Will there ever be a place for the broken in the light?**_  
_**Am I hurting? Am I sad? Should I stay, or should I go?**_  
_**I've forgotten how to tell. Did I ever even know?**_  
_**Can I take another step? I've done everything I can**_  
_**All the people that I see I will never understand**_  
_**If I find a way to change, if I step into the light**_  
_**Then I'll never be the same and it all will fade to white!**_

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE!?" I yelled when I saw the host club. Honey started running around and yelling something, but I couldn't hear him. When he finally stopped, I stared at him and pointed at my ears, signalling i couldn't hear him. He must of figured it out, and opened the door. He ran inside, grabbed my arm, and started swinging on it.

"OKI-CHAN! YOUR SUCH A GOOD SINGER!" Honey yelled.

"It's true," The clones said at the same time.

"Haruhi... what the hell are you all doing here!?" I stomped over to Haruhi, with Honey still swinging on my arm.

"Well... we need to make a music video to get more people to come to the host club! Haruhi thought we could get you to help us get a good singer..." Hikaru answered for her.

"But we could just use you!" Kaoru said, pointing at me.

"YOUR A GREAT SINGER!" The clones said simultaneously. A blush appeared on my face, it was nice to be complimented! "So will you do it!?"

"Maybe..." I said, tapping my chin.

"For the love of- JUST DO IT!" Tamaki said, OBVIOUSLY annoyed. I shot him a death glare, and he took a step backward.

"Well, I WAS going to do it, but now because of the blond IDIOT over here, MAYBE I WONT!" I snapped pointing at Tamaki. He went to sulk in a corner (emo) and grew some mushrooms.

"STOP GROWING MUSHROOMS IN MY DAD'S STUDIO!" I yelled, trying not to laugh...

"Pleaseeeeeeeee do it!" Haruhi said.

"Why should I?" I asked, crossing my arms and smirking.

"Because its your fault people stopped coming," The glasses guy said.

"H-how!?" I asked, slightly nervous.

"People don't know your so close to Haruhi, that your practically related. They think Haruhi has 'feelings' for you," He answered.

"So... basically I have no choice?" I asked. Before anyone could answer, Akio stood up and loudly pushed to chair away from him.

"ENOUGH!" Akio yelled. Everyone turned to stare at him. He walked over and pushed me behind him. "WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE!?"

"Umm, Akio-Senpai..." I started to say. But he cut me off.

"YOU CANT JUST BARGE IN HERE, AND FORCE OKI TO DO SOME MUSIC VIDEO!" Akio yelled. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ALL ARE!?"

"Listen dude," Karou said, stomping up to Akio. "We are her FRIENDS! Who the hell do you think YOU are!?"

"Kaoru!" I yelled at him, but I was ignored by Akio and Kaoru.

"I'm her REAL friend, I've known her since her first birthday!" Akio snapped.

"So? It doesn't matter how long a person knows someone, it's if they are a good friend or not!" Kaoru snapped back.

"Well i'm her BEST friend!"

"Now she has some NEW best friends!"

"A person can't have more then one friend!"

"Who said?"

"ME!"

"LIKE I CARE!" Kaoru and Akio wouldn't stop arguing. **(AN: Oki didn't know it, but the g****uys we're fighting over her, since they both have "secret" crushes on her... OH SHNAP! THE SHIPS! THE FEEEEEEEELS!) **I finally couldn't take it.

"GUYS!" I yelled, stepping out from behind Akio. Both of the guys turned to face me. "SHUT UP!"

"But Oki-" Akio started to complain.

"NO! These are my friends!" I snapped at him. "Don't be so rude! GOD!" I walked away from him and crossed my arms.

"Yeah, 'Akio'!" Kaoru said, walking over to me and putting his around my neck. **(AN: you jelly Akio!? ...sorry, I love commenting on my writing** ;-;)

"No..." I sighed, pushing Kaoru's arm away from me, ignoring my blush. "Akio is my dad's friend's son. AKA my childhood friend... not counting Haruhi..."

"But-" Kaoru started to complain. But I cut HIM off.

"No, just... BLEH!" I yelled at him. "MEN! YOUR ALL IDIOTS SOMETIMES!"

* * *

**End o' chap. 5! (Pssssssssssssssssssssst. LEXXXXIIIIIIIIII! I KNOW YOUR READING THIS! HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII~) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chap. 6-**

**The next morning~**

"Hey Oki!" Kaoru said, running over to me when I entered the music room. I just shot him a death glare and pushed passed him.

"Hey Haruhi," I grumbled.

"Are you still holding a grudge against Kaoru?" Haruhi asked. Before I could answer, a person in a male school uniform with a paper bag over his head, entered the room. Everyone exchanged confused glances.

"He-hello?" The person said in a deep voice, that was obviously not his real voice.

"Hello!" I said, cheerfully waving my hand at him. Hey, i was in a funk... might as well act happy... RIGHT!?

"Are you a 'special visitor'?" Hikaru asked, walking over to the un-known person.

"N-no!" He answered. "I'm here to see Oki..."

"ME!?" I asked, stunned.

"HER!?" Everyone else yelled, pointing at me.

"Is that aloud?" I whispered to my friends, looking over my shoulder.

"I g-guess?" Haruhi answered. She turned to Tamaki, who had a confused face on. "Senapi?"

"I guess it's okay..." Tamaki said, still confused. I shrugged, grabbed the un-known person's hand, pulled him over to a booth, and shoved him in a chair.

"Hi!" I said cheerfully. Everyone went back to their work... OR SO I THOUGH! But Haruhi, Kaoru, and Tamaki was spying on me.

"H-hi..." The person said, still in the fake voice.

"So... whats your name?" I asked.

"Ak- Ak... AKINAKO!" He yelled.

"Well... hi Akinako!" I said. "This is the first time i've had a request! Wait... scratch that... I didn't think I was aloud to get requests..." I chuckled.

"I'm just glad that you let me do this..." He said.

"So what up with the bag..." I asked, reaching up for the bag on his head.

"No!" He yelled, in a normal voice.

"Woah, you sound familiar Akinako!" I exclaimed.

"I should get going," He said. He tried to stand up, but failed and tripped over his chair, and fell on the floor. His bag fell off...

"AKIO!?" Tamaki, Haruhi, Kaoru, and I said.

"GUYS!?" I yelled, turning towards the three stalkers. They all covered their faces with their hands.

"I CANT SEE YOU, YOU CANT SEE ME!" The yelled at the same time. (Oki style!)

"DONT EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" I yelled, pointing at Akio, who was trying to sneak out of the room.

"EVERYONE JUST... UGH!" I sighed. "Akio, wait in the hall. If you leave, I'll murder you..." He did as told, and quickly staggered out of the room. I glared at the 3 morons, who we're trying to sneak away.

"YOU THREE!" I yelled, pointing at them. "Stalkers..."

"You cant blame us!" They all said. I sighed and chuckled.

"I'll just say we're even," I said cheerfully, flashing them a happy, and adorable smile.

"What do you mean... 'even'...!?" Haruhi asked, slightly nervous.

"You'll see..." I chuckled, and evily rubbed my hands together, until I saw Kaoru again. I stopped laughing, and pointed at him. "BUT I'M STILL PISSED AT YOU FOR YESTERDAY!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry!" He said in defense. "He was acting like a jerk!" I walked over to him and punched him "gently" in the shoulder. He winced and rubbed his shoulder.

"Oww!"

"He was acting like a jerk, but so we're you... but I'll get revenge... so for now, you are forgiven," I said. He smiled (biggest, smile, EVER!) and shook my hand.

"THANKS!" He said. I sighed, punched him in the shoulder again, and walked out into the hall.

"H-hi Oki!" Akio said, when he saw me walk out the door to join him. I grabbed him by the shoulders, and shoved him in a corner.

"WHAT THE HELL AKIO!?" I yelled at him. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?"

"I-I-I NEEDED TO MAKE SURE THEY WE'RE NOT BEING JERKS TO YOU!" He yelled, grabbing me by the shoulders. **(*cough* *cough* LIAR! OKI, WHY DON'T YOU REALIZE THAT AKIO HAS FEELINGS FOR YOU!?)** Unententionlly, I started blushing uncontrollably, but I didn't know why... **(*cough* *cough* OKI, DO YOU HAVE FEELINGS FOR AKIO? WHAT ABOUT KAORU? OR MAYBE DO YOU HAVE FEELINGS FOR... *dun, dun, DUN* TAMAKI? WHO DO YOU LOVE!? WHOOOOOOO? or are you a lone wolf~) **

"B-b-but I'm fine! These are my friends!" I said. I tried the push his hands off my shoulders, but he wouldn't let go. He started leaning closer... and closer... and

"TEA TIME!" Haruhi said, running over to us, shoving a tea tray in the middle of us.

"GREEN TEA, OR BLACK TEA? OR COMMONERS COFFEE!?" The clones said, running over to join Haruhi. Akio awkwardly backed away, and ran down the hall.

"THANK YOU!" I yelled, glomping Haruhi.

"How did you text me without him noticing?" She asked.

"Text skills~" I answered, showing her two thumbs up.

"It looks like we go here right on time!" The clones chuckled. I un-glomped Haruhi, and glomp-attacked the clones, knocking them down.

"THANK YOU FOR HELPING ME!" I yelled.

"What was going on anyways?" Hikaru asked.

"It's a long story..." I said.

"WE GOT TIME!" The clones said simultaneously.

**Flashback~**

_"OKI!" 6 year old Akio yelled, chasing me across the lawn. "GIMME A KISS!"  
_

_"COOTIES!" 5 year old me yelled. "GET AWAY!"_

_"Look at those two, Jenny!" My mom said to Akio's mother. "When their older, they are gonna end getting married... just you_ watch!"  
**A few years later~**

_" Akio's mommy!" 7 year old me yelled. "LOOK AT THIS!" I shoved a flute in front of her face. "Mommy said she'll teach me how to play this!"_

_"That's great sweetie!" Akio's mom said, ruffling my hair. "You can play it at yours and Akio's weeding!"_

_"Eh'eh! Who said we're gettin' married?" I said, snapping my fingers in a Z FORMATION!_

_"You'll understand when your older!" Akio's mom said._

_**Age 13~**_

_"This is so stupid!" 13 year old me said, putting my head against the table I was sitting at.  
_

_"It's what our moms wanted..." 14 year old Akio said, stirring his strawberry milk._

_"Why did they even want us to go on this STUPID DATE!?" I yelled, slamming my head up and down on the table. I didn't see it, but Akio started blushing.  
_

_"I dunno... maybe it'll be fun?" He said. I looked up at him and gave him a shocked face._

_"You mean you think this is a GOOD IDEA!?" I asked him._

_"Well... maybe?" He asked. I just stared at him. I couldn't belive my ears!_

**_A few more years..._**

_"YOU CANT MOVE!" 15 year old Akio yelled.  
_

_"I have to," I said with no emotion, packing my luggage."I miss Haruhi to much..."  
_

_"But... what about me?" Akio asked. He grabbed me by the shoulders and turned me around. He stared me straight in my eye. "But we're supposed to grow old together!"  
_

_"You just don't get me like Haruhi does..." I said._

_"ALL YOU TALK ABOUT IS HARUHI!" Akio yelled._

_"So?" I snapped. Akio just stared at me. Wide eyed, and serious. He leaned closer... and closer... and closer..._

_"AKIO!" I yelled, slapping his face. _

_"You let it get away!" He yelled, watching a bug fly away. "What did you think I was gonna do?" He pecked my forehead. "Just do whatever you want, see ya." He picked up his stuff and left._

**_Last year~_**

_"OKI!" 17 year old Akio yelled, running into my room.  
_

_"Akio!?" I yelled astonished._

_"I moved here to work with your dad! So now we can keep being friends!" He said. It seemed like he forgot about that night when I was packing..._

**_FLASHBACK, OVER!_**

* * *

**End o' chap 6!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chap. 7-**

"So basically, our mom's always wanted us to get married in the future, and he ended up falling for me," I said. I flipped my hair over my shoulder. "But of course, who could resist THIS!?" I chuckled.

"You just keep thinking that..." Haruhi said, patting my shoulder.

"Shut up sis," I grumbled, making her giggle.

"Akio, Akio, Akio..." Haruhi sighed. "I remember him! He was always sticking on you like glue!" I took a mug of commoners coffee.  
"That's sickening," Kaoru mumbled, looking to the side.

"It was annoying," I agreed, nodding my head.

"OKI-CHAN!" Honey yelled, running out the door and grabbing my arm.

"Hey Honey-Senpai," I said, trying not to fall over.

"Kyo-Chan wants to know how the song for the music commercial is going!" Honey said.

"Eh... song?" I asked, staring at him with a confused look on my face.

"Remember?" Hikaru asked. "You need to write the song for the commercial."

"Eh... OH YEAH! It's going... great!" I lied, scratching the back of my head.

"Okay! I'll go tell him that!" Honey skipped back into the room. Kaoru and Hikaru grabbed my shoulders and pulled me back towards them.

"You haven't started, have you?" They asked at the same time.

"Shut it," I grumbled, stomping away down the hall.

**That night~**

"2am... FEELIN' GREAT!" I yelled, spinning around in my chair. I stopped and stared at my slightly filled out music sheet in front of me.

"PENCIL! *yawn* DO YOUR MA-A-MAGIC!" I said while yawning, pressing my pencil against the paper.

**Later~  
**

"AND HERE I AM!" I yelled, running into the music room.

"Oki!" Haruhi yelled. "Hows the song comin'?"

"I HAD TO STAY UP ALL NIGHT, BUT I GOT IT!" I yelled, shoving a pile of papers in her face. "Just not the lyrics yet..."

"You stayed up all nigh!?" Haruhi yelled, grabbing my shoulders and shook me back and forth. "HAVEN'T YOU LEARNED YOUR LESSON!?"

"Hey back off," I said, poking her shoulder. "I was age 13 at that time! I'm older now!"

"Hey Oki," The clones said, walking over to me.

"Oh hey Bill, Bill the second!" I said in a sleepy voice, wobbling over to them.

"What?" Kaoru asked.

"Oh Bill the Second, you goof!" I said, grabbing his arm, pulling him down, and patting his head.

"Whats wrong with her...?" Hikaru asked.

"Whenever she stays up real late, or all night... the next morning she acts like... well... THIS!" Haruhi answered.

"Heeeeeey Bill the Second!" I said, poking Kaoru in the forehead.

"Y-yes?" He asked nervously.

"I just realized, you look just like Bill!" I started giggling like a mad man.

"So much for mature..." Haruhi mumbled.

"WHAT UP SISTA!?" I yelled, glomping Haruhi.

"Oki! Get off!"

"Oki...?" Tamaki asked, lifting me off of Haruhi.

"HEY ITS THE BLOND IDIOT!" I yelled, pointing at Tamaki. And then, of course, he went into a corner (emo) to sulk in his despair of being called a blond idiot...

"Oki, chill out!" Haruhi ordered.

"DONT TELL ME TO GET YOUR FRENCH FRIES OLD HAG! DO IT YOURSELF!" I yelled, slapping her hand away from my shoulder that she was shaking.

"I'm only a month older then you!" She complained.

"BILL! BILL THE SECOND!" I yelled, pointing at the clones.

"YES MA'AM!" The yelled.

"GO GET A BABY ELEPHANT!" I ordered.

"Why!?" They asked simultaneously.

"YOUR RIGHT! WHY GO WITH A BABY ELEPHANT!? GO BUY ME THE BIGGEST, OLDEST, FANCIEST ELEPHANT EVER!" I yelled, spinning around in circles.

"Is Oki-Chan drunk?" Honey asked, walking over to me.

"OH HEY DAR' BABY BELUGA!" I yelled. I grabbed his arm and lifted him off the ground, spinning him around in circles.

"Oki!" Haruhi and the clones yelled at the same time.

"Oki..." Mori said, with NO emotion.

"LETS PLAY CATCH!" I yelled, throwing Honey at Mori.

"HEY HARUHI," I said.

"Yes...?" She asked.

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT THE SONG! I CAN FINISH IT TONIGHT!" I yelled, tripping over a chair and falling on my face. "EVEN IF I HAVE TO STAY UP ALL NIGHT AGAIN!"

"What!?" Haruhi yelled.

"YOU NEED ME TO SAY IT LOUDER, OLD HAG?" I asked her, yelling into her ear.

"No thanks..." Haruhi said. "But you can't stay up all night again!"

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" I yelled.

"But Oki..." Haruhi said.

"SHUT UP! I'M GONNA GO WORK ON IT RIGHT NOW!" I exclaimed, wobbling towards the exit.

"Oki!" She yelled. But it was to late. I made it out the door... I fell over a few times... BUT I MADE IT OUT!

**That night~**

"Whats wrong with me?" I asked myself, holding my head in my hands. "Usually the lyrics come poring out of me like a... a... I CAN'T EVEN COME UP WITH THE WORD!" I threw my head back in despair. "Lets see... host club, love, idiots..." I sighed. "Usually love songs are so easy to write lyrics to!" I looked at the clock.

"3:37am" It read. I turned to my paper. Nothing... I rolled out of my chair, and crawled towards my bed.

"Goodnight~" I said to no one in particularly.

**_"Blitz! Blitz!"_ **I turned to face my cell, and saw it was vibrating. I reached up my hand and grabbed it.

"Hello?" I asked into it.

_"Hey Oki! It's Haruhi_," The person on the other line said.

"Oh. Hey Haruhi," I said in a sleepy voice.

_"Hows the song coming?" _She asked.

"Oh... It's doin' great!" I lied.

_"Oki," _Haruhi said seriously.

"What!?" I asked.

_"GO. TO. BED!"_

"Shut up Haruhi," I said, hanging up the cell phone. She called like 3-5 more times, but i refused to answer. Finally, she gave up.

"Sweet, sweet sleep," I sighed, rushing my head against my pillow.

_**"Blitz! Blitz!"**_I turned to my cell and saw it vibrating again. I let it ring 7 more times before I shoved it against my ear.

"WHAT!?" I yelled into it.

_"O-oki?" _The person on the other line asked. I could tell it wasn't Haruhi...

"Who is this?" I asked into it, sitting up.

_"This is Kaoru..."_ The person answered.

"Oh, Hey Kaoru!" I said cheerfully. "Whats up?"

_"I was just calling to ask how the lyrics were coming," _Kaoru said.

"Oh uhh... In all honesty- I haven't even started..." I admitted.

_"Do you umm... I mean, would you like..." _He stuttered. He took a deep breath and blurted out his question. _"Would you like some help?"_

"YES!" I yelled into the cell. "PLEASE!" He chuckled.

_"I'll see you soon then," _He said, hanging up. I rolled over the side of my bed.

'Oww,' I thought. I was happy my friend was coming over to help, but I was in a funk. I crawled over to my window, and opened it up. I climbed up and sat on the edge, looking out to the star filled sky with a full moon.

"What a beautiful night sky..." I said. "Just like that one night when i was 6..."

**Flash back~**

_"Mommy!" I said cheerfully, sitting up in my bed. "Read this story!" I shoved a book at her.  
_

_"I just read this to you yesterday!" My mom chuckled. "How about a song instead?"_

_"Yay! SONG!" I exlaimed. My mom __laughed and gently closed her eyes. She began to sing... **(Lullaby for a Princess****.. GO LISTEN TO IT VIA YOUTUBE!)**_

**Fate has been cruel and order unkind  
How can I have sent you away?  
The blame was my own; the punishment, yours  
The harmony's silent today**

But into the stillness I'll bring you a song  
And I will your company keep  
Till your tired eyes and my lullabies  
Have carried you softly to sleep

Once did a pony who shone like the sun  
Look out on her kingdom and sigh  
She smiled and said, "Surely, there is no pony  
So lovely and so well beloved as I"

So great was her reign and so brilliant her glory  
That long was the shadow she cast  
Which fell dark upon the young sister she loved  
And grew only darker as days and nights passed

Soon did that pony take notice that others  
Did not give her sister her due  
And neither had she loved her as she deserved  
She watched as her sister's unhappiness grew

But such is the way of the limelight, it sweetly  
Takes hold of the mind of its host  
And that foolish pony did nothing to stop  
The destruction of one who had needed her most

Lullay moon princess, goodnight sister mine  
And rest now in moonlight's embrace  
Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth  
Through cloud, and through sky, and through space

Carry the peace and the coolness of night  
And carry my sorrow in kind  
Luna, you're loved so much more than you know  
May troubles be far from your mind  
And forgive me for being so blind

The years now before us  
Fearful and unknown  
I never imagined  
I'd face them on my own

May these thousand winters  
Swiftly pass, I pray  
I love you; I miss you  
All these miles away

May all your dreams be sweet tonight  
Safe upon your bed of moonlight  
And know not of sadness, pain, or care  
And when I dream, I'll fly away and meet you there  
Sleep...  
Sleep...  
Sleep...

_My mother looked down at my sleeping face. She quietly covered me with a blanket. She walked over towards my door and turned the light off. _

_"Mommy..." I said quietly._

_"Yes sweetie?" My mom asked._

_"I always feel bad for the moon princess..." I said with my eyes closed. "Shes my favorite..."_

_"Dont worry sweetie... the moon princess is going to be okay!" My mom comforted. _

_"Good... good night Mommy," I said, cuddling my blanket._

_"Good night... my sweet," She said._

**Flash back, OVER!  
**

"Oki?" A voice asked. I turned around and saw Kaoru. "Are you... crying?"

"K-kaoru!" I cried. I tried to climb back into my room, but i tripped over and fell out the window...


	8. Chapter 8

**Before I start the chapter, I wanted to thank ****_Hellosweetie4737 _****for the EXTREMELY kind review w now I can get to the chapter...**

**Chapter 8-**

"OKI!" Kaoru yelled. He ran towards the edge and saw my body fall out the window towards the ground.

"KAORU!" I yelled, raising my hand up. He leaned over the window and threw his arm down. I reached up, and grabbed his hand. Tears we're still rolling down my cheek from the flash back, but I started smiling from relief and the fact that I wasn't, you know, DEAD right now.

"Oki! Are you okay!?" Kaoru asked, pulling me up.

"I'm fine," I said, grabbing the edge of the window and pulling myself threw said window and into my room.

"Well we might as well start on the lyrics, if your SURE your ok..." He said, helping me up from the ground.

"Yep! Lets start!" I said with a smile.

**Later~**

I opened my eyes and saw I was in my bed with the covers over me.

'Was that all a dream?' I wondered. I rubbed my eyes and sat up in my bed.

'WHAT THE HELL!?' I screamed in my head. I saw Kaoru sitting in my desk, looking down at a piece of paper. 'Oh, maybe it wasn't a dream... but how did I get in my bed?'

**A bit earlier~**

_"She fell asleep..." Kaoru whispered, looking at me passed out on half of my bed, half on the ground. He walked over to me, and lifted me fully on my bed, throwing the covers over me. _

_"I might as well continue working on the lyrics myself," He thought out loud, walking back over to my desk._

**Back to when I woke up~  
**

"Oh, your up!" Kaoru said, seeing me sitting up in my bed. I turned to the clock.

"5am," It read.

"Shouldn't you head home?" I asked him, rubbing the sleep out of my eye. "It's pretty late... or pretty early... YOU CAME HERE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT, I DONT REALLY KNOW IF THATS LATE OR EARLY!"

"I finished the song," He said, handing me a piece of paper.

"This is really good!" I said when I finished reading it.

"You did most of the work Oki," He chuckled. He got out of the chair and headed out the door. "See ya later Oki!"

"Yeah, yeah," I said, waving my hand at him and not looking up from the piece of paper he handed me.

**A few days later, at the Host club~**

"Helllo!" I said cheerfully, walking into Music Room 3.

"Oh, hey Oki!" Haruhi said, walking over to me. "How'd the song lyrics go?"

"It was hard, BUT IT'S DONE!" I yelled, shoving a pile of papers at her.

"Great job!" Haruhi clapped.

"Lemme see if thats any good," Tamaki grumbled, taking the papers from me. His eyes scanned the words, and started blushing. "This is... really good," He admitted. He looked down at the ground, admitting the fact he was gone. He handed me the papers and went to sulk in a corner.

"Senpai..." Haruhi sighed. I turned and saw Kaoru, I gave him a thumbs up, and he replied with another thumbs up.

"OKI-CHAN!" Honey yelled, running over to me and grabbing on my arm. "DID YOU FINISH THE SONG!?"

"Yep!" I said with a smirk. "Go show Kyouya this! And make sure to rub it in his face," I told him, handing him the lyrics.

"Okay!" Honey said, running off with the papers towards Kyouya. I watched him talk to him, and then LITERALLY RUBBED THE PAPERS IN HIS FACE. He grabbed them and started reading, and then walked over to me. I gulped, and prepared myself for what insults he was going to throw at me.

"These lyrics are exceptionally well," He said, handing me the papers back. "But why did you have to tell him to shove the papers in my face..."

"Hehe, sorry about that..." I apologized, scratching the back of my head. "And I know EXACTLY how to make this commercial!"

**A few days later~**

"SHH!" I commanded, as everyone crowded around Haruhi's TV in her apartment. "ITS ABOUT TO PLAY!"

"I still dont understand why we're watching it at my house... you all have bigger TVs then me..." Haruhi sighed.

"SHH!" Honey, the clones, and I yelled at her. "ITS ABOUT TO START!"

_"Are owls crouding your driveway? THEN YOU NEED THE OWL SCOOPER! ONLY $9.99-" _The TV commercial said.

"Wrong channel," I sighed, reaching over to change the channel. "Here it it!"

**On the screen~**

_I was laying down on top of a grand piano, in a beautiful dress (that I was forced to wear) and holding a microphone. Tamaki walked in, wearing a fancy suit, and sat down on the piano bench. He gently placed his hands on the piano, and started playing a song. **( watch?v=0TtGaZm3uW8)**_ _When it was time for the lyrics, I took a deep breath and started singing. _

**_yuugure chiisana kage ga hashaide  
watashi o toorisugi ieji e kaette yuku  
ano hi anata to konna fuukei  
okutte kawashita ne  
futari dake no takaramono o_**

**kokoro de musubareta yakusoku**  
**ima mo ima mo taisetsu ni**  
**idaite itsuno hi ka anata ni atte soshite**  
**hataseru sonna hi o**  
**watashi shinjinagara sugoshitemasu**

**ima goro doko ni iru no deshou ka?**  
**kawashita yakusoku kokoro ni mada aru kana**  
**kisetsu watatte shibatta keredo**  
**kawarazu ano koro no anata dato negatte imasu**

**omokage musurettemo yakusoku**  
**ima mo ima mo kono mune no mannaka o atsuku shite**  
**shikkari kokoro kokoro musubareteru**  
**koto o watashi shinjinagara matteimasu**

**anata ni aetanara yakusoku sotto sotto**  
**tazunetai ano hi no futari e to modoreru**  
**naraba douka mouichido**  
**yakusoku shite ne shinjinagara inottemasu**

**(replay the song~)**

_Tamaki continued playing the piano, and I continued singing. But on the screen, there was a slide show of everyone from the host club, either on duty or just hanging out together. At the end, Tamaki got off the piano, gave me a hand to help me down, and we stood in front of the piano. One at a time, everyone else came out either from the left or the right side, wearing fancy suits. We all stood together, and bowed.  
_

_"Come to music room #3" We all said at the same time, "At Ouran Academy. We'll be waiting!" And the screen slowly went black._

* * *

**End o' chap. 8 3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chap. 9-**

"Woah..." Everyone said.

"Oki... Senpai..." Haruhi said. "YOU GUYS WE'RE AMAZING!"

"Really? Thanks!" Tamaki and I said at the same time. We shot glares at each other, crossed our arms, and turned opposite directions from each other. Yep... we hated each other...

"You guys..." Haruhi sighed.

"BE FRIENDS! Oki-Chan! Tama-Chan!" Honey said, running over towards us, rapping his arms around our necks, and pulling us closer to each other.

"Not a chance," We said at the same time. Then we each shot one-another the death glare. "Don't copy me..." We said simultaneously. "QUIT IT!"

"The commercial turned out awesome...!" Kaoru said, trying to change the subject. But both of us ignored him.

"Awkward..." Hikaru whispered.

"Oki! Honny, could you come here for a spell?" Haruhi's dad asked from the kitchen.

"Sure Uncle," I sighed, getting up and walking into the kitchen.

"Haruhi, where's the bathroom?" Tamaki grumbled.

"That way..." Haruhi said, pointing towards the opposite direction from where I went. Tamaki got up, and went to the bathroom.

"Guys... we need a plan to get these to to become better friends!" Haruhi ordered.

"What if we did what we did with Hikaru-Chan and Haru-Chan?" Honey asked. "What if we set Oki-Chan and Tama-Chan on a date!?"

"WHAT!?" Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru yelled at the same time.

"You set us up on a date!?" Haruhi and Hikaru yelled.

"YOU WANT TO SEND OKI AND TAMAKI OUT ON A DATE!?" Kaoru yelled even louder, blushing.

"It would work..." Honey said, tears filling his eyes.

"It just might," Haruhi admitted, forgetting to be mad at everyone.

"Okay!" Honey said, standing up.

"Honey-Senpai?" Haruhi asked. But before he said anything, he ran into the kitchen.

"Oki-Chan!" Honey yelled.

"Sup' Honey-Senpai?" I asked.

"Can we go out for ice cream and shopping for fun Saturday!?" Honey asked.

"S-sure..." I stammered, surprised at his outburst.

**Saturday~**

"Why did Haruhi force me to wear this stupid dress!?" I wondered out loud, tugging at the stupid dress I was wearing.

"Sorry Oki," A familiar voice grumbled. "If you had to wait long..."

"Tamaki!? Where's Honey-Senpai!?" I asked him.

"Well..." Tamaki said.

**F****lashBack~**

_"Tama-Chan!" Honey said into his cell phone.  
_

_"What is it Honey-Senpai?" Tamaki asked into his cell._

_"*cough cough* I told Oki-Chan I would hang out with her all day and eat ice cream," Honey said, "But now i'm si-i-i- ACHOO! sick..." _

_"No... I will NOT hang out with her all day!" Tamaki snapped._

_"PLEASE!" Honey begged._

_"NO!"_

_"I didn't want to have to do this..." Honey said in a fake serious voice. "If you don't... I'll tell Haru-Chan about the pictures..."_

**FlashBack over~**

"Pervert..." I sighed.

"Shut up! Your lucky I even came!" Tamaki said.

"Well since we're both here... we might as well do something..." I said, grabbing his hand and smiling, "Lets go get some cotton candy!"

"You've been hanging out with Honey-Senapi to much..." Tamaki chuckled. "But okay!" I pulled him over to an ice cream stand.

"1 please," I asked the cotton candy bender. "Thanks very much!" I accepted the cotton candy cone, and handed it to Tamaki. "I heard the cotton candy here is really magical. You can have the first taste!"

"Why do they have to share one!?" Kaoru moaned, hiding and spying on us from behind a building.

"Probably to save money," Haruhi guessed.

"Shh! We don't want them to see us!" Hikaru said.

"Thanks..." Tamaki said, slowly taking the cotton candy and taking a bite. His face suddenly turned into a blush. "This is really good..."

"Told ya!" I giggled at his response.

"Here," Tamaki said, offering me some. With the cotton candy still in his hand, i took a bite off the cone.

"THIS IS REALLY MAGICAL!" I yelled.

"Your and idiot Oki," Tamaki said with a chuckle, ruffling my hair and making me blush.

'Why's he acting so friendly all of a sudden!?' I wondered.

"You really did do good on the commercial," Tamaki admitted, taking another bite of the cotton candy.

"Thanks," I blushed and closed my eyes. "So we're you..." I took another bite of the cotton candy. I opened my eyes and saw Tamaki was taking a bit of the cotton candy at the exact same time as me.

"AN INDIRECT KISS!" Kaoru yelled, strangling Tamaki with his mind.

"SHH!" Haurhi, Hikaru, and Honey yelled at Kaoru.

For a few moments we just stared at each other. To scared to move. After a few seconds we both turned away from facing each other, blushing.

'Why... why do I feel all weird on the inside?' I wondered. 'This is so weird. I thought I hated Tamaki... I thought I liked Kaoru, not him!'

"I'm gonna kill him," Kaoru declared seriously.

"You really like Oki, huh," Hikaru mumbled.

"Huh?" Kaoru asked, clueless.

"Never mind," Hikaru sighed, turning back to me and Tamaki.

"So now what?" Tamaki asked with a smile, pretending the cotton candy awkwardness never happened.

"Lets check out that store!" I said, going along with his plan. I grabbed his arm and pulled him towards some random item stores.

"Haru-Chan, can we get some candy?" Honey cried, tugging on Haruhi's shirt.

"I actually want some food too..." Hikaru said, holding onto his stomach.

"Fine, come with me guys... Kaoru, you can follow them if you want," Haruhi said, walking to a candy store. Kaoru shrugged and continued following me and Tamaki.

Tamaki and I we're just wandering. Looking at different stores with little nick-nacks.

'This is actually pretty fun...' I thought. 'But why is he acting differently towards me then usual?'

"Come on Oki!" Tamaki said, grabbing my arm. "Don't start going slow!" He pulled me into a different store, and for some reason I started blushing.

'WTF is going on!?' I wondered. 'Why am i blushing!?'

"So jealous...' Kaoru mumbled.

**Later, when it starts to get dark~**

"Its getting pretty dark..." I said.

"Your right," Tamaki said from behind his many MANY bags of random nick-nacks.

"I still cant believe you bought all that stuff!" I chuckled.

"But everything was so cute!" He whined. "Oh! I almost forgot!" He dropped all of his bags in the middle of the side walk and started rummaging threw it.

"What the!? Idjit," I mumbled, looking down.

"Ah ha!" He said. I looked back up right as he walked over to me and put his hands up to my hair.

"Er..." I said. "What are you doing?"

"There!" Tamaki said, standing back to admire his work. I ran over to a window to see that he put a cool silver skull with a red rose behind it hair clip in my hair. My face turned as red as the rose when I saw him walk up behind me. "Watcha think?"

"Th-thanks!" I said, turning around to face him. He looked slightly surprised when he saw my big smile.

"I don't think you've ever smiled at me like that," He admitted. I chuckled, grabbed his hand, and pulled him into a hug.

* * *

**END O' CHAP 9! SURPRISE ENDING!? I LIKED IT :D (although I think my friend Lexi is gonna kill me though since I ship Oki and Tamaki now a bit more then Oki and Kaoru ;-; )**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chap. 9-**

"Woah..." Everyone said.

"Oki... Senpai..." Haruhi said. "YOU GUYS WE'RE AMAZING!"

"Really? Thanks!" Tamaki and I said at the same time. We shot glares at each other, crossed our arms, and turned opposite directions from each other. Yep... we hated each other...

"You guys..." Haruhi sighed.

"BE FRIENDS! Oki-Chan! Tama-Chan!" Honey said, running over towards us, rapping his arms around our necks, and pulling us closer to each other.

"Not a chance," We said at the same time. Then we each shot one-another the death glare. "Don't copy me..." We said simultaneously. "QUIT IT!"

"The commercial turned out awesome...!" Kaoru said, trying to change the subject. But both of us ignored him.

"Awkward..." Hikaru whispered.

"Oki! Honny, could you come here for a spell?" Haruhi's dad asked from the kitchen.

"Sure Uncle," I sighed, getting up and walking into the kitchen.

"Haruhi, where's the bathroom?" Tamaki grumbled.

"That way..." Haruhi said, pointing towards the opposite direction from where I went. Tamaki got up, and went to the bathroom.

"Guys... we need a plan to get these to to become better friends!" Haruhi ordered.

"What if we did what we did with Hikaru-Chan and Haru-Chan?" Honey asked. "What if we set Oki-Chan and Tama-Chan on a date!?"

"WHAT!?" Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru yelled at the same time.

"You set us up on a date!?" Haruhi and Hikaru yelled.

"YOU WANT TO SEND OKI AND TAMAKI OUT ON A DATE!?" Kaoru yelled even louder, blushing.

"It would work..." Honey said, tears filling his eyes.

"It just might," Haruhi admitted, forgetting to be mad at everyone.

"Okay!" Honey said, standing up.

"Honey-Senpai?" Haruhi asked. But before he said anything, he ran into the kitchen.

"Oki-Chan!" Honey yelled.

"Sup' Honey-Senpai?" I asked.

"Can we go out for ice cream and shopping for fun Saturday!?" Honey asked.

"S-sure..." I stammered, surprised at his outburst.

**Saturday~**

"Why did Haruhi force me to wear this stupid dress!?" I wondered out loud, tugging at the stupid dress I was wearing.

"Sorry Oki," A familiar voice grumbled. "If you had to wait long..."

"Tamaki!? Where's Honey-Senpai!?" I asked him.

"Well..." Tamaki said.

**F****lashBack~**

_"Tama-Chan!" Honey said into his cell phone.  
_

_"What is it Honey-Senpai?" Tamaki asked into his cell._

_"*cough cough* I told Oki-Chan I would hang out with her all day and eat ice cream," Honey said, "But now i'm si-i-i- ACHOO! sick..." _

_"No... I will NOT hang out with her all day!" Tamaki snapped._

_"PLEASE!" Honey begged._

_"NO!"_

_"I didn't want to have to do this..." Honey said in a fake serious voice. "If you don't... I'll tell Haru-Chan about the pictures..."_

**FlashBack over~**

"Pervert..." I sighed.

"Shut up! Your lucky I even came!" Tamaki said.

"Well since we're both here... we might as well do something..." I said, grabbing his hand and smiling, "Lets go get some cotton candy!"

"You've been hanging out with Honey-Senapi to much..." Tamaki chuckled. "But okay!" I pulled him over to an ice cream stand.

"1 please," I asked the cotton candy bender. "Thanks very much!" I accepted the cotton candy cone, and handed it to Tamaki. "I heard the cotton candy here is really magical. You can have the first taste!"

"Why do they have to share one!?" Kaoru moaned, hiding and spying on us from behind a building.

"Probably to save money," Haruhi guessed.

"Shh! We don't want them to see us!" Hikaru said.

"Thanks..." Tamaki said, slowly taking the cotton candy and taking a bite. His face suddenly turned into a blush. "This is really good..."

"Told ya!" I giggled at his response.

"Here," Tamaki said, offering me some. With the cotton candy still in his hand, i took a bite off the cone.

"THIS IS REALLY MAGICAL!" I yelled.

"Your and idiot Oki," Tamaki said with a chuckle, ruffling my hair and making me blush.

'Why's he acting so friendly all of a sudden!?' I wondered.

"You really did do good on the commercial," Tamaki admitted, taking another bite of the cotton candy.

"Thanks," I blushed and closed my eyes. "So we're you..." I took another bite of the cotton candy. I opened my eyes and saw Tamaki was taking a bit of the cotton candy at the exact same time as me.

"AN INDIRECT KISS!" Kaoru yelled, strangling Tamaki with his mind.

"SHH!" Haurhi, Hikaru, and Honey yelled at Kaoru.

For a few moments we just stared at each other. To scared to move. After a few seconds we both turned away from facing each other, blushing.

'Why... why do I feel all weird on the inside?' I wondered. 'This is so weird. I thought I hated Tamaki... I thought I liked Kaoru, not him!'

"I'm gonna kill him," Kaoru declared seriously.

"You really like Oki, huh," Hikaru mumbled.

"Huh?" Kaoru asked, clueless.

"Never mind," Hikaru sighed, turning back to me and Tamaki.

"So now what?" Tamaki asked with a smile, pretending the cotton candy awkwardness never happened.

"Lets check out that store!" I said, going along with his plan. I grabbed his arm and pulled him towards some random item stores.

"Haru-Chan, can we get some candy?" Honey cried, tugging on Haruhi's shirt.

"I actually want some food too..." Hikaru said, holding onto his stomach.

"Fine, come with me guys... Kaoru, you can follow them if you want," Haruhi said, walking to a candy store. Kaoru shrugged and continued following me and Tamaki.

Tamaki and I we're just wandering. Looking at different stores with little nick-nacks.

'This is actually pretty fun...' I thought. 'But why is he acting differently towards me then usual?'

"Come on Oki!" Tamaki said, grabbing my arm. "Don't start going slow!" He pulled me into a different store, and for some reason I started blushing.

'WTF is going on!?' I wondered. 'Why am i blushing!?'

"So jealous...' Kaoru mumbled.

**Later, when it starts to get dark~**

"Its getting pretty dark..." I said.

"Your right," Tamaki said from behind his many MANY bags of random nick-nacks.

"I still cant believe you bought all that stuff!" I chuckled.

"But everything was so cute!" He whined. "Oh! I almost forgot!" He dropped all of his bags in the middle of the side walk and started rummaging threw it.

"What the!? Idjit," I mumbled, looking down.

"Ah ha!" He said. I looked back up right as he walked over to me and put his hands up to my hair.

"Er..." I said. "What are you doing?"

"There!" Tamaki said, standing back to admire his work. I ran over to a window to see that he put a cool silver skull with a red rose behind it hair clip in my hair. My face turned as red as the rose when I saw him walk up behind me. "Watcha think?"

"Th-thanks!" I said, turning around to face him. He looked slightly surprised when he saw my big smile.

"I don't think you've ever smiled at me like that," He admitted. I chuckled, grabbed his hand, and pulled him into a hug.

* * *

**END O' CHAP 9! SURPRISE ENDING!? I LIKED IT :D (although I think my friend Lexi is gonna kill me though since I ship Oki and Tamaki now a bit more then Oki and Kaoru ;-; )**


	11. Chapter 11 (ALL THE BB REFERENCES!)

**Chap. 11-**

**Wednesday **

I glumly walked into the host club.

"Hey Oki!" Haruhi greeted me, as usual.

"Hey sis..." I mumbled.

"Whats wrong!?" Haruhi asked.

"Nothing..." I mumbled, playing with a strand of my hair.

"I know what'll cheer you up!" Haruhi snapped her fingers. I looked up at her. "HONEY-SENPAI!" She put her hands around her mouth to make the yell echo. Honey ran over to me, grabbed my arm, and spun around.

"OKI-CHAN!" Honey said cheerfully.

"Hey Honey-Senpai..." I mumbled. I slowly walked to a booth... with Honey still dragging on my arm.

"Whats wrong?" He asked. I leaned closer to him and put my hands over my mouth.

"Can you keep a secret?" I asked him.

"Of course!" He nodded.

"I'm not going to be here on the day of the ball thing," I whispered.

"WHAT!?" He yelled, standing up. "YOUR NOT GONNA BE HERE ON THE DAY OF THE BALL THING!?"

"WHAT!?" Everyone from the host club yelled. "YOUR NOT GONNA BE HERE ON THE DAY OF THE BALL THING!?"

"Great job Honey-Senpai..." I said.

"Why aren't you going to be here?" Honey whispered.

"I'm going to Australia..." I mumbled.

"YOUR NOT GONNA BE HERE ON THE DAY OF THE BALL THING BECAUSE YOUR GOING TO AUSTRALIA!?" Honey yelled.

"YOUR GOING TO AUSTRALIA!?" The host club repeated.

"YES!" I yelled, standing up, annoyed. "IT'S NOT THAT BIG A DEAL! I'm just going that weekend, because my dad is hosting a concert but the band canceled so he told me to do it instead. So I'm gonna miss the ball thing..."

"But you CANT miss it!" The clones yelled.

"I'm sorry guys," I sighed, looking at the ground. "I just can't come!"

"But-" Haruhi started. But I looked at her, and she realized there was no choice.

"When do you leave, Oki-Chan?" Honey asked.

"I actually leave in an hour..." I admitted. "If you want, you guys can come to the airport with me!"

"Sure!" They all nodded.

"Meet me outside of the school in 45 minutes!" I smiled and ran out the door.

**45 minutes later~**

"Hey guys!" I said when I saw my friends walking over to me.

"Nice shirts... and pants... and hat..." The clones said. I looked down at my blue and black striped shirt, with a black tee shirt with a yellow star in the middle over it. I looked at my brown baggy pants and light gray beanie.

"Sorry... I guess I forgot to give them back," I nervously smiled.

"It's fine," They both said, ruffling my hair. My eye started twitching and I punched them both in the shoulder.

"Young Master?" **(AN: Anyone? xD)** A voice asked. We all turned around and saw a tall man in a black suit standing in front of a limo.

"Yeah I'm coming!" I said with a smile. "Guys this is my butler, Sebastian!"

"HEY SEBA-CHAN!" Honey yelled, running up to Orto.

"Hello," Sebastian said, patting Honey's head, looking down at him with his red eyes. **(Seriously... ANYONE!?)**

"Everyone into the limo!" I yelled, opening the door to the limo triumphantly. The all poured in and sat down.

"Nice limo," Haruhi said, looking around the inside of the limo. Orto sat in the drivers seat and started the limo, taking us to the airport.

"Thanks Haruhi!" I said, smiling.

"But how come I don't remember Sebastian?" Haruhi asked.

"Oh, we got him two years ago," I said. **(ANYONE. ANYONE AT ALL. IT WOULD MAKE ME SO HAPPY!)**

"How long are you going to be in Australia?" Kaoru asked, as the limo took a turn.

"I'm coming back Saturday, but I defiantly wont be back in time," I sighed, resting my head in my hands.

"Is something wrong, young master?" Sebastian asked while taking another turn.

"There's a ball thingie on Saturday, but I wont be able to make it since we'll be Australia," I sighed.

"Do you not wish to go to Australia?" My butler asked.

"I do! But..." I looked at my friends who looked all really depressed.

"I see..." Sebastian said, parking the car. "We're at the airport, young master."

"Cool," I sighed, as Sebastian walked out the Limo, and opened the door by my side. My friends and I walked out of the limo, and threw the parking lot, and into the airport.

"Oki?" Honey asked, tugging on the back of my shirt.

"Yes Honey-Senpai?" I asked.

"Are you really going to Australia?" He asked. I grabbed his hand and threw him on my back.

"I'm sorry Honey-Senpai, but I don't have much of a choice here..." I sighed, looking down at the ground. I felt someone take my hand, and I looked up as Sebastian threw me and Honey onto his back. "Thanks Sebastian." After 15 minutes of walking, we made it to the metal detector. I handed the metal checker lady Sebastian's and my air tickets. I turned and bowed at my friends, after Sebastian took me and Honey of his back.

"I'm really sorry I'm leaving guys," I said, taking off my shoes.

"Its okay...'" Haruhi sighed. She gave me a hug, but quickly backed up. I ruffled her hair.

"I'll see you all later!" I said, giving the checker lady the rest of my stuff. Sebastian and I walked threw the metal detector, grabbed our stuff, and walked away.

**On the plane~**

"Are you all set in, young master?" Sebastian asked, sitting down beside me.

"Yeah, thanks," I said, resting my arm on the window panel and leaning my head on my hand.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?" He asked.

"I do... but I don't. ITS FRIKING AUSTRALIA SEBASTIAN! Plus I don't have much of a choice..." I said.

"I see..." He said, turning his head from me. I sighed and got ready to take a nap.

* * *

**End o' chap 11! (HEY! HEY! GO EAT SOME INSTA RAMEN! oh, hai Maddie! Whats that? Your jealous of my fabulousness? YOU KNOW IT! :D)  
**


	12. Chapter 12 BUTLER POWER!

**AN: Orto's name has been changed to Sebastian. Becuase... why not?**

**Chap. 12~**

"It's morning, Young master," A voice said. I opened my eyes and saw Sebastian standing in front of me. I sat up and saw I was in a bed.

"I thought I was in a plane?" I asked.

"You fell asleep, and I brought you to your room," Sebastian answered.

"Oh," I said, feeling relived that I wasn't kidnapped. "What day is it?"

"Friday," He answered. "You preform in an hour."

"Okay! Now get out," I said, pointing at the door.

"Young ma-" I cut him out by pushing him out the door.

"Get out so I can change!" I yelled.

"I left some outfits on the dresse-" He said, but I shut the door on him.

"THANKS!" I yelled to him, walking towards my dresser. I looked at the 6 outfits he laid out. I took all six, and changed into all of them. I chose number three, which was a servant suit with a fancy hat and white glove's. It also had blue (matching) pants and black random shoes. It kind of looked like Sebastian's suit, but it was blue instead of black. I looked down at number four, and winced.

'He really has horrible taste sometimes...' I thought, chuckling. It was a VERY poofy, ugly, hot pink, one strap, sparkly dress. I walked up the door, and saw Sebastian waiting for me on the side.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yep," I nodded quickly. My hat fell off, and Sebastian sighed.

"What about you hair?" He asked when he saw the rats nest we called hair.

"Hat hair!" I yelled quickly, grabbing the hat and putting it back on my head. He grabbed my hand and pulled me back into my room. He sat me down on a stool, took my hat, and started to get to work on my hair.

**45 minutes later...  
**

"Honestly," Sebastian sighed, struggling to pull a brush threw my hair. "How do you manage to mess your hair up so much, even if I brush it for you each day?"

"Hat hair...?" I guess. He shoved the hat on my head, trying to hide the still messed up hair.

"We should get going," He said as I got off the stool.

"Where am I preforming?" I asked. Sebastian pointed to the window behind me. I walked over to look outside and saw a giant stage and lots of chairs in our backyard.

'Honestly dad...' I thought, 'You could of found something more classy. No wonder the other people quit...' I walked out my room, ran down the stairs, tripped over my foot, fell down half of the stairs, Sebastian caught me, I slowly walked down the rest of the stairs, out the back door and up to a tall, brown haired man.

"HEY DAD!" I yelled, tapping his arm.

"Hey musume!"**(AN: Musume means daughter in Japanese)** My father said, turning around to look at me. I smiled brightly at him. "What ARE you wearing?" He looked at my outfit.

"Sebastian picked it out!" I answered, pointing behind me where my butler was.

"What about the pink, cute, dress?" Dad asked.

"What about it?" I asked.

"I picked it out. Wasn't it adorable!?" He asked me.

"Oh... YOU picked that out!?" I asked him, stunned. "I thought Sebastian picked that out..." I turned to my butler and gave him a nervous smile. He was glaring down at me, with a fake smile plastered on his face. I could tell he was thinking that it was an insult to think he picked out the ugly, pink dress.

"No, young master, your father picked that out," Sebastian said.

"Sorry!" I mouthed. I turned back to me dad. "Why the back yard?"

"Why the suit?" My dad said back to me.

"Fair enough," I said, backing up a step.

"Are you ready, my little musume?" My dad asked.

"Yes, dad. I'm ready!" He handed me a guitar and threw me a microphone. I took the items and jumped onto the stage.

"People should be showing up by now," Dad said. We all turned and saw a few people take their seats. After a few minutes, the back yard was almost packed! I looked at my watch.

'The ball thingie just started...' I thought. I sighed, thinking of all the fun I could be having with my friends right now. The lights dimmed and my band started playing our first song. I brought mic up to my mouth, and started singing. **( watch?v=svFa6xq_Dro****) (pretend the singer of the actual song is a chick...)**

While I was singing, all I could think of was my friends. I let them down today. I wondered if I would be having more fun if I was there instead of here. I looked out into the audience and saw Sebastian. He was petting a stray cat. I started smiling, the kitty was so cute! Cute... just like what Haruhi called the dress she picked out for me to wear.

'Why did I come here!?' I wondered. When I finished the song, I grabbed the microphone and put it up to my lips.

"There's going to be a short break, but we'll be back!" I said into the mic. The audience cheered and I ran over to my butler.

"Is something wrong, young master?" Sebastian asked me. I quickly nodded.

"I want to go back to Japan," I answered. My dad ran over to us.

"Is something wrong?" My dad asked.

"No," I said, quickly turning to him but then back to Sebastian.

"Can we go back?" I asked him.

"I follow your commands, young master," Sebastian said.

"TO PACK!" I yelled raising my hand in the air. My dad grabbed it.

"Where do you think your going?" He asked.

"Back to Japan," I said.

"No your not! I need you to sing on stage!" My dad commanded, pulling me towards the stage. But Sebastian picked me up and put me behind him.

"I'm going to Japan dad!" I yelled... from behind Sebastian. I started walking away.

"Sebastian! I command you to stop her!" My father yelled. Sebastian smiled.

"I'm sorry sir. But you assigned me to be young master's butler, so I must follow her commands," He said. Sebastian turned away from my dad, and followed me.

**Later~**

"Oki!? Sebastian!?" Haruhi yelled. Sebastian was carrying me threw the doors of Ouran Academy, and Haruhi ran up over to us. I was still wearing the blue suit from the concert.

"Hello Haruhi," Sebastian greeted.

"Is Oki okay!?" Haruhi asked, worried, pointing at my body laying numb in Sebastian's arms.

"She's just sleeping," My butler said, "She fell asleep on the plane."

"But what are you both doing back so soon!?" Haruhi begged to know.

"The young master wanted to join the ball thingie, so she quit the concert and we came back," He answered. My eyes fluttered open, blinking a couple times. I yawned and looked up at Sebastian.

"Sup," I said. Then I looked at Haruhi. "Oh! We're back!" I rolled (Literally... I fell out of Sebastian's arms...) and my butler and sister helped me off the ground.

"If your still planning on joining the ball thing, I suggest that you change," Sebastian gently pushed me towards the changing room.

"Whats wrong with what I'm wearing!?" I asked, looking down at my suit.

"This is a ball... thingie..." Haruhi said, "You need to wear a dress," Haruhi pushed me into the changing room.

"Fine," I grumbled, closing the door behind me.

* * *

**End O' chap. 12! (Isn't Sebastian such a good butler!? Because he is simply... one hell of a butler! OwO )  
**


	13. Chapter 13 love OwO

**Chap. 13~**

"Are you done yet Oki?" Haruhi asked.

"I am NOT coming out!" I yelled at my friend, "No way!"

"You look adorable!" Haruhi persisted.

"YOU HAVEN'T EVEN SEEN ME YET!" I complained. I sighed and exited the door. I was wearing a dress the was part light blue at the top, but as it got lower it turned darker and darker. I was wearing the fancy hat still, hoping it would hide my hair. I was also wearing the white gloves, but Haruhi forced black fancy shoes on my feet.

"I told you you would look great..." Haruhi said in awe.

"Shut up," I said, blushing. I looked up at her with puppy dog eyes. "Don't make me go out there in this!" But I didn't get a choice. Haruhi and Sebastian grabbed my hands and pulled me by the ball room thingie door. The opened the door, and pushed me threw the door. I blinked my eyes a couple times, trying to get used to the darker room. Everyone stopped dancing and stared at me.

"HEY OKI-CHAN!" Honey said, as people returned to their dancing.

"H-hi!" I stuttered. I put my hand on the stairs railing, and started walking down. BUT OF COURSE- being clumsy ol' Okis Nikazu, I tripped and fell down all the stairs. I closed my eyes, and waited for me to hit the floor. But I never did. I opened my eyes and saw I was in the arms of Tamaki.

"Nice entrance," He joked.

"Shut up!" I commanded, blushing. He put me on the ground as Haruhi and Sebastian walked in. Haruhi grabbed my hand and pulled me over to a spot to party with some other random girls... who all thought Haruhi was a dude.

It was a fun ball thingie. That is, until a slow song came on. Everyone grabbed a partner... except me. I looked around, hoping to find a bench or something I could chill out on. I didn't but I found a snack table and decided to pig out.

"O-oki?" A voice asked. I turned around, mouth full of fancy tuna.

"Sup Kaoru?" I said, swallowing my food.

"I was you dance instructor..." He put out his hand. "Dance?" He grimaced, as if expecting a rejection. I shrugged and took his hand.

"Sure," I looked behind me at the empty plate. "I'm out of fancy tuna anyways..." Kaoru took me away from the snack table, and we started dancing. After a while, I noticed some people we're staring at us. I started blushing, and I started freaking out. Kaoru spun me around, and I felt someone take me other hand, spinning me around.

"Hello, Oki," Tamaki said, grabbing my other hand and started dancing.

"Hey Tamaki!" I said. He pulled me in closer, and I put my arms around him as if giving him a hug.

"Your a special girl, you know," Tamaki declared. I started blushing, and looked up at him. I saw him lean closer, and closer. He put his lips against my forehead.

"Ta-tamaki?" I asked, blushing even more. He looked down at me and smiled. I smiled back at him and leaned my face against his chest. But he moved back.

"I like you," He admitted. "But there's another..."

"What do you mean?" I asked. He pointed at Kaoru who was now shoving his face full of chicken.

"Him," Tamaki said.

"That looks classy..." I joked. Tamaki pushed me into Kaoru, and he fell over onto the ground, with me on top of him.

"Sup?" He said,blushing.

"He-hey Kaoru!" I said. I tried to bury my blush into my dress collar.

"Oki I need to tell you something," Kaoru said.

"Can we get up first? People are staring..." I suggested. Kaoru nodded and we both stood up. He put his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. Kaoru rested hi forehead against mine. I felt my heart pounding in my chest a million times faster then it should.

"I'm so glad you managed to make it," Kaoru said. I could smell his breath. Unintentionally, I smelled his breath.

'Mmm... minty!' I thought. He started listing closer and closer to me. I felt his lips gently press against mine.

* * *

**End o' OkiOkiOki  
**

**I hope you enjoyed! **

**I would not of been able to make this without the help of my readers! OwO**

**...**

**thanks**

**alot.**


	14. Chapter 14 IT AINT OVER YET!

**Chap. 14~**

My eyes fluttered opened, and I saw I was in a really bright room. I rubbed my eyes and blinked a couple times. I saw a tall person with blond hair standing next to me.

"Tamaki!?" I asked, surprised. He turned to look at me, and smiled.

"Your finally awake!" He exclaimed.

"Awake?" I asked. I looked down and saw I was on a bed thing.

"Remember when you fell down the stairs?" Tamaki asked.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"When you hit the bottom, you were knocked out, so we took you to the nurse," Tamaki explained. I looked around me and saw I was in the nurse's office.

'So that thing with Kaoru... was a dream?' I wondered.

"We?" I asked. I turned to the door and saw Haruhi stick her head in.

"Your up!" She said, walking fully into the room.

"Hey," I sat up and rubbed the back of my head. "How long was I out?"

"Well the balls thingie is over already..." Haruhi said, pointing at the clock.

"UGH!" I moaned, falling back onto the nurses bed thing.

'All this for nothing...' I thought. I looked around and realized someone was missing.

"Wheres Sebastian!?" I yelled, looking around frantically. My two friends shrugged, as the door opened and the clones walked in.

"OKI!" They yelled simultaneously, running over to me.

"Hey guys," I said, sitting up again.

"Are you okay?" They both asked.

"Yeah," I nodded. I sighed, "I'm just sad I missed the ball thingie after everything I went threw..." They started fussing over me, asking if I need water, a pillow fluff, some chocolate.

"Are you sure your alright?" Hikaru asked, after I made him and his brother chill out a bit.

"HIKARU!" I yelled, grabbing his shoulders. "I'M FINE! CHILL OUT!" Then I turned to Kaoru, "YOU TOO!" I flopped down on my bed.

'I wonder how my dad's doing...' I thought.

"OKI-CHAN!" I heard, right as I was glomped by a small boy.

"Hey Honey-Senpai..." I said, trying to pull Honey's arms away from my neck... which were choking me.

"Sebby-Chan said that he saw that you were fine and he had to run back to your mansion," Honey said.

"Oh..." I kicked my feet over the side of the bed, and stood up.

**Next day~**

"Hello?" I said, walking into the host club.

"Oki!" Haruhi greeted me, as usual.

"Hey hey hey!" I said cheerfully. I handed her a couple slips of papers.

"Whats this?" She asked, taking the papers and looking at them. "Coupons?"

"Yep! Got them online! After school, we'll all be going to the town thingie with the shops!" I shouted triumphantly.

"Who said we'd wanna go?" Tamaki asked, all of a sudden behind me. I turned around and gave him the death eye.

"Me..." I said with an eye twitch. Tamaki took a step back.

"Yay town thingie!" Tamaki said nervously. I giggled at his response and turned to face the clones, Mori, and Honey.

"You guys in?" I asked. They all nodded their heads. Then I glared at Kyouya. "Your coming to."

"Your paying," He said without looking up from his note book.

"OKAY!" I said triumphantly, and then turned to Haruhi. "Can I borrow some money?"

**At the town thingie...**

"ICE CREAM!" Honey and I yelled at the same time. He was on my back, piggy back style, and we were running towards an ice cream stand.

"You guys are such kids," Haruhi giggled.

"8 ICE CREAMS PLEASE!" Honey and I yelled simultaneously at the ice cream vender.

"I'm sorry," The ice cream girl bowed. "We only have enough for 7 ice creams..."

"Wha-what!?" Honey started to cry.

"N-no Honey-Senpai! I just wont eat one," I said to my little (yet older...) friend.

"No Oki," Kaoru suddenly said, resting an arm on my head. "I just wont eat one!"

"But Kaoru..." I started complaining.

"Why don't you lovely couple just share one?" The vender said while handing and ice cream cone to both of us.

"N-no we're not a couple!" We said at the same time, blushing.

"Aww but you two look so cute together!" The teen girl said. Kaoru and I exclaimed awkward glances, and then looked back at the ice cram vender girl.

"We aren't a couple!" We repeated.

"Well since your already holding the cone, why don't you share?" The girl pressured.

"But I'm not holding the-" I was interrupted by the teen girl shoving the ice cream cone in my hand, and then shoved me towards Kaoru, who caught me into his arms. Then the teen took out her cell and took a picture of us.

"Seriously!?" I snapped at the girl. She just giggled and gave the rest of my friends ice cream cones.

"If you share, you can have all the ice cream on the house!" The vender said.

"DO IT!" Haruhi yelled. "JUST SHARE! I'M NOT RICH! SHARE!"

"Well?" I asked, looking up at Kaoru, who just shrugged.

"Fine," I mumbled to the girl. "We'll share..." I licked the ice cream, and stared at it majestically. "THIS IS AMAZING!"

"Really?" Kaoru asked, licking the ice cream. "Your right!"

"An indirect kiss..." Honey whispered to Haruhi, who laughed at his reaction to Kaoru and me. Lucky for them, I couldn't hear them. And if I did, they would be dead.

So me and Kaoru just continued eating the ice cream together.

'This seems familiar...' I thought, closing my eyes. When I opened them, I saw that Kaoru and I were licking the ice cream at the exact same time.

'Yep,' I said inside my head. 'Soooo familiar...' My face, and his, both started blushing uncontrollably. We turned away so we weren't facing each other.

"Told ya~" The teen girl ice cream vender whispered to Haruhi, who was standing by the ice cream cart.

**A few awkward moments later...**

"OKI-CHAN! LOOK!" Honey gasped. I ran over to him.

"What? What is it Honey-Senpai!?" I asked him anxiously. He pointed across the street to a cute little plushie animal toy store.

"LE GASP!" I yelled. Kaoru chuckled at me and Honey, and grabbed Honey's arm, throwing him onto his back. PIGGY BACK STYLE!

"To the store!" Kaoru said, walking across the street with Honey. And that's when I saw it.

"KAORU! HONEY-SENPAI! LOOK OUT!" I yelled, right as we all heard a car beep. Without thinking, I ran out into the middle of the road, and pushed Kaoru and Honey out of the way, right as a car was about to hit them. And in their place now, was me.

* * *

**End o' chap 14~  
**

**YEP! OkiOkiOki AINT OVER YET! :3**


	15. Chapter 15 Singing and Silence

_The last thing I remembered was everything going_ dark...

**Chap 15~ **

"Oki?" A whispering voice echoed. My eyes slowly opened and a bright light was shining in my eyes.

"God!?" I exclaimed. "Is this the light of death!?"

"Oki! Your awake!" The voice from before giggled.

'Wait a second,' I thought. 'That voice seems familiar...'

"Ha-haruhi?" I asked.

"I'm so glad your alright!" Haruhi said, tears dropping from her eyes.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You got hit by a truck!" She yelled. "But you saved Kaoru and Honey-Senpai!"

"I'm so glad," I sighed in relief.

"Knock knock?" Someone said as the door cracked open.

"OKI-CHAN!" Honey yelled, running into the hospital room and to my side.

"I see your up Oki!" A new voice said. I looked up from Honey, and saw a tall woman who looked like a doctor.

"Hi ma'am," I said to her. "Umm... am I gonna be okay?"

"You have a few broken bones. But...Don't worry," She said. "I'm the doctor." **(AN: DOCTOR WHO POWER!) **

"That's it?" I asked. "Thank god! I was worried something worse would happen!"

"Alsoyouwontbeabletosinganymore SO HOW DO YOU FEEL!?" The doctor yelled.

"Wha-what did you say?" I asked her nervously.

"Umm..." She sighed. "You wont be able to sing anymore... or you would seriously jack up your throat."

"WHAT!?" Everyone but the doctor lady screamed.

"There isn't anyway I could ever sing again!?" I exclaimed.

"Well..." Doctor said. "There is a way. Surgery. But..."

"But what?" I asked.

"There's a chance you may never sing the same way again," She answered.

"So I could end up sounding like a chipmunk? Or a dolphin!?" I asked.

"Yeah," The doctor nodded. I just stared at her. I was in complete shock.

"This isn't happening..." I said. "It just..." I turned to the door and saw the clones and Tamaki standing in the door way, with shocked expressions plastered on their faces.

"Oki..." Kaoru said, walking over to the side of my bed. "This... is all my fault..."

"What!?" I yelled at him. "It is not!"

"But it's my fault that I didn't see the car..." Kaoru said, crouching down to look me in the eye.

"But it's my fault for running into the middle of the road..." I said. "Even if it was to save you two. It was worth it though," I looked up and smirked at Honey and ruffled his hair.

"But still..." Kaoru mumbled. I sighed and turned back to the doctor.

"How long am I going to need to stay here?" I asked her.

"A few days, and then you'll get crutches for a few weeks, but then you'll be fine... except the singing thing," Doctor answered.

"So," I said, "I could never sing again, or I could get surgery, but might not ever sing the same again?" I asked.

"I'm afraid so," Doctor said.

"Then I guess I'll do the surgery," I sighed.

"But what if you end up sounding like a dolphin!?" Haruhi asked.

"It's better then never being able to sing again... at least I have a chance this way," I sighed.

"I'm afraid you all will have to go," The doctor said, shooing my friends out the door.

"See ya guys later!" I said, waving at them.

**Days later~**

"Hellllo?" I said, walking into music room 3 with crutches.

"Oki!" Haruhi yelled.

"Hey sis," I said, limping over to her on my crutches.

"OKI-CHAN!" Honey yelled as he and Mori walked over to me.

"Honey-Senpai!" I said happily, ruffling his hair when he was close enough to me.

"Oki-Chan! We missed you!" Honey yelled, grabbing onto my arm.

"I missed you too, small-fry!" I said happily.

"Hey Oki!" Two voice said. I turned my head and saw Tamaki and Hikaru walk over to me.

"Hey guys!" I said. And then I noticed someone was missing. I looked passed Tamaki and Hikaru and saw Kaoru sitting in a booth, mixing his commoner's coffee. "Kaoru!" I said as I stumbled over to him. "Don't I get at least a hello?"

"Hello," Kaoru said glumly, not even looking at me. I fell **(AN: Literally... crutches kinda suck ;-; )** into the seat next to him.

"For the MILLIONTH FREAKING TIME KAORU! It wasn't you fault!" I yelled, slightly annoyed.

"It kinda was..." Kaoru mumbled. I put my arm around him and noggied his head.

"No it wasn't idjit!" I said. He pushed my arm away and turned to face me.

"Yes it IS!" He yelled, grabbing my shoulders. Now I was getting annoyed.

"NO IT WASN'T!" I yelled at him, shrugging his hands off my shoulders.

"JUST SHUT UP OKI! IT WAS MY FAULT. AND THAT'S THAT!" Kaoru yelled loudly. I noticed people stopped talking and were staring at us.

"Fine!" I said. "You want me to shut up? FINE! I wont talk to YOU until YOU apologize and admit that it was NOT your fault!"

"FINE!" Kaoru yelled at me, turning away. I snarled at him and stood up, grabbed my crutches, and stumbled over to Haruhi, Honey, Tamaki, Mori, and Hikaru.

"Oki... Are you sure this is a good idea?" Haruhi asked nervously.

"Yes," I snarled. "I refuse to talk to him until he apologizes and admits that it wasn't his fault!"

"When are you going to be able to sing again?" Tamaki asked, trying to change the subject.

"Next week, I am so excited to see if I sound the same or a dolphin!" I exclaimed.

"Oki-Chan! If you sound like a dolphin, you'll be able to talk to sea life!" Honey said, trying to cheer me up. I rested my hand on his head.

"That's true!" I said with a smile.

"Are you sure your alright though?" Hikaru asked, concern in his voice for both me AND his brother. I turned to him and smirked.

"Yep!" I said. I slightly glanced at Kaoru and frowned.

'He'll be sorry...' I thought.

* * *

**End o' chap 15! OH SHNAP! Snapadoodledo! **


	16. IDK WHY I TOOK SO LONG TO UPLOAD THIS!

**Chap 16~**

"OKI-CHAN!" A small voice yelled.

'Weird. Usually sis greets me...' I thought.

"Hey Honey-Senpai!" I yelled, crouching down to hug my little friend.

"Hey Oki!" A girls voice said. I stood up and saw Haruhi.

"Hey sis!" I said to her.

"You know how you said you would refuse to talk to Kaoru?" She asked.

"Yeah," I nodded. Then she pointed to Kaoru, who was sitting at an empty booth.

"He has something to say to you!" She smiled. I smiled back at her, hoping that the 'something' would be an apology. I put my arms on my crutches and hobbled over to Kaoru, and sat down in the spot next to him.

"You have something to tell me?" I asked him. Then he turned to me with a confused face.

"No... Haruhi said YOU have something to tell ME," He said, looking past me at Haruhi. I turned my head and saw my friend hiding behind a chair. I stood up and grabbed my crutches.

"So you have nothing to say?" I asked him, annoyed.

"Not unless YOU have something to say," Kaoru said, turning his head. My eye started twitching, and I hobbled away. But I felt Kaoru's eyes burning into the back of my head. I smirked, and got a brilliant idea.

'Prepare to be jealous, KAORU!' I yelled inside my head.

"Hey Tama-Chan!" I said in a sing song voice. Tamaki spun around as I walked up to him.

"Did you just call me Tama-Chan?" He asked. "You GOTTA stop hanging out with Honey-Senpai!"

"Oh TAMA-CHAN!" I said, slightly glancing behind me and saw Kaoru staring at the two of us. "You kidder!"

"Umm... Oki?" Tamaki put the back of his hand on my forehead. "Do you have a fever?"

"Pshh, no!" I smirked. I put my arm on his shoulder and pulled him down and closer to my face and squinted at him. "Me. You. Friday. Movies. 8:30."

"O-oki? Are you asking m-me on a da-date?" He asked nervously, as I was still squinting at him evilly. Even though I was just doing this to get Kaoru jealous, a light blush spread across my face.

"N-not exactly..." I said. But then a saw the facial expression on Kaoru's face, and smirked. "Sure. But just as friends! I have nothing better to do Friday." I released Tamaki's shoulder and he backed up a bit. He just shrugged, trying to keep his cool.

"Then I'll see you at 8:30 Friday night..." He confirmed slightly backing up. I just smirked, turned around, and walked over to Haruhi.

"What was that about?" She asked while smiling.

"It's called jealousy," I said, glancing at Kaoru. She saw that I was looking at him, and figured out my plan.

"So your just using Tamaki?" She asked.

"Ish..." I admitted.

**Friday 8:30~ **

I threw on some random shirt and shorts, and looked in a mirror.

"Good," I thought out loud. "I totally don't look like I'm about to go out on a date! Hopefully Tamaki gets the hint on how this is NOT a date!" I heard a knock on my front door, and I nonchalantly walked over to it, and opened up the front door. I saw Tamaki wearing a really fancy suit, and was holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Yo," He said.

"Tamaki..." I sighed. "I told you this wasn't a date!"

"What?" He asked. Then he looked down at his flower bouquet. "Oh, this umm..." His face spread with a light pink blush. I sighed and took it.

"They ARE very nice though..." I said, gently placing them on a table that was near the front door.

"Shall we go then?" He said, offering my hand. But before I could take it, a little hand from inside my house took it.

"Squee!" A little voice squeaked. I sighed and looked down at the ginger haired girl who was wearing a pink, puffy dress and was holding Tamaki's hand. Her hair was up in pigtails with green hair bands.

"Ginny..." I sighed. The little ginger looked up at me with big puppy dog eyes.

"Can I come too?" She begged.

"And who's this little cutie?" Tamaki asked, crouching down to look Ginny in the eyes.

"This is my dad's, friend's daughter. Her name is Ginny," I explained.

"Tama-Chan!" She yelled, hugging the stupid blonde.

'Sh*t!' I yelled in my head. 'He'll know I've talked about him before now...'

"And how do you know my name?" He asked, smirking and looking up at me.

"It's stitched on your suit, silly!" Ginny giggled, pointing to Tamaki's shirt where it DID IN DEED say 'Tamaki' in a fancy font.

"Oh yeah..." He said, standing up again.

"Can we go now?" I begged, grabbing Tamaki's arm and dragged him away before Ginny could manage to annoy/embarrass me.

"WAIT!" Ginny yelled, chasing after us. But I managed to shove Tamaki into his limo, and jumped in next to him, closing the door.

'Safe!' I thought, fist pumping in my mind.

* * *

**End o' chap 16**


	17. NOTE TO MY OKIOKIOKI READERS!

_**HELLO PEOPLE WHO SOME REASON ENJOY MY CRAPPY FAN FICTION(S)!**_

_**If you haven't noticed- I have been not posting stories recently.**_

_**NO I HAVE NOT QUIT!**_

_**A lot of stuff is happening.**_

_**Groundings, detention, family issues, ETC.**_

_**I'm REALLY sorry I haven't been posting,**_

_**AND I HOPE YOU ALL DON'T HATE ME NO!**_

_**;n;**_

_**lol xD**_

_**anyways- I should be back on track around after Halloween...**_

_**at least, thats my GOAL!**_

_**So, I really hope you readers can wait just about 2 more weeks!**_

_**please don't hate me!**_

_**CIAO!**_

_**OwO**_


End file.
